Lilly's Story
by lilliangreene
Summary: Lilly runs away to the United States and meets Garret, who makes her a vampire. Desperate, she seeks out the Cullens to learn their secret to hunting and not hurting humans. There, she finds the love of her life, Seth
1. Chapter 1 through 6

(This is the story after Twilight's Breaking Dawn and Harry Potter's The Deathly Hallows)

Chapter 1- Lilly's story

Lilly's father had always told her that the United States were nothing but trouble. She didn't believe him until she had met the mysterious man with the red eyes and the face of an angel. She thought that he had loved her and that he was going to marry her and have children. After a few dates, she discovered that he had different ideas. He made her a vampire and explained the Volturi, the laws were less important to him than human food, but he respected them. He told her not to hunt conspicuously. She followed his advice and decided to go to Washington, to a little town named Forks. She hoped that there she could learn another way to not hurt the humans. The strange man had told her of the golden eyes. He told her that one could shock you to the ground. He was in love with her. Lilly tried hard to not think of that and to think of what she could do to feed and not hurt humans. She knew that her mother, Ginny, and her father, Harry, would be afraid of her if they saw her. Her brothers would never want to call her sister again. Lilly thought of James and Albus. She would miss them, but she knew that it was for the better that she stayed away from them until she could control her thirst. Her concentration broke; Lilly saw a man and woman hiking through the woods she was traveling in. Her mind forced herself to hold her breath and close her eyes. _Do not attack Lilly. Do not attack. _She forced herself to stay where she was. She could hear the pumping of the hikers' veins and she couldn't restrain any longer. She ran and attacked the man and drained him. The woman screamed and ran. She didn't get far before Lilly brought her down and drained her as well. When she was done, she looked at the bodies and screamed in guilt. She wished she could expel the fluid she had taken in. She ran from the scent of the humans. She ran and ran.

Lilly didn't stop until she reached Forks. She stayed away from the town itself and ran straight toward the stench the red eyed man had told her about. She arrived at a beach. Behind her stood a 15 year old, wide-eyed and ready to back away. Lilly grimaced at the smell, then smiled thinking she had found the place. She looked and saw that the boy's eyes were brown, not the golden the red-eyed man had said they would be.

"Are you lost?" the boy's eyes glared at her.

"Yes," she answered. "Do you know where the golden-eyed vampires are?" Lilly wished she could swallow her words, but to her surprise the boy smiled.

"You mean the Cullens?" he asked a little too enthusiastic. Lilly just smiled and nodded. He smile turned into a grin. Finally he spoke, "Follow me, Jake is probably just getting ready to see Nessie."

"The loch ness monster is in Forks?" Lilly asked stupidly. She knew that Nessie lived in Scotland, but it could travel to other places through water, right? The boy laughed, "No, that's Ed and Bell's kid, her real name is Reneesme."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Lilly was sure if she could blush, she would be redder than a tomato. The boy laughed and started to run, Lilly caught up in less that 2 seconds. The boy laughed and made a bird call. Another boy looked up from the hood of a car. Lilly assumed him to be Jake.

"Hey Jake, this red head wants to see the Cullens, think we could give her a ride?" Jake nodded and answered, "Just make sure she can handle herself around Nessie, I don't think the doc wants me to kill his guest." This time Lilly laughed. Jake raised and eyebrow and then just turned back to the truck, "If I can get the rabbit to work."

"Let me have a look, my grandfather loves trucks and cars," Lilly could figure out the problem faster than any human, although she started to think that these two boys were not human, completely. Maybe they were werewolves. She decided to wait until the next full moon in 5 days 6 hours 23 minutes and 52 seconds and 23 milliseconds. Lilly walked over to the ancient automobile and lifted the hood.

"So your granddad is a mechanic?" Jake asked. Lilly hesitated, "Yeah sure, lets go with that." She examined, first, the battery. Lilly saw that the battery cable was unhooked. She attached it and turned back to the boy and Jake. All she could do was smile. Jake started to get nervous, she could sense it. His expression was worth it. Lilly started to frown and get serious, "It needs to be… replaced" Jakes eyes widened and Lilly broke out in laughter. He relaxed and mumbled, "Let's go."

In between the two boys, Lilly started to sweat, or at least if she were human she would have. Her theory of them being werewolf was way out of the question, maybe they were sick and that was why that smelled horrible. The arrived at a large house with a cottage out back. There was forest surrounding the two houses and many new cars. Lilly mouth dropped and she watched a girl with reddish-brown curls, chocolate eyes, and marble skin stand outside, she smiled and her teeth sparkled. Behind her a male and female stood. Lilly could connect the similarities and assumed that the brown-eyed girl was Reneesme, the male and female behind her were Ed and Bell.

"Hey Bells! How Nessie?", Jake shouted, but Lilly thought it was unnecessary. She would have expressed her thoughts, but she concentrated on the girl, Reneesme. She was different, unique, unlike anything she had seen before. Her heart raced when Jake merely touched her. It was beating faster than any human's heart. Reneesme was very unique indeed.

"Fine, she slept like, well, like herself I guess." Bell's voice was beautiful and broke Lilly's attention toward Reneesme. She saw the eyes. Golden-eyes. Lilly smiled and felt like cheering, but she needed to learn self-control in order to beat her addiction to humans.

"Who are you?" a velvet voice that could belong to an angel spoke to Lilly, she looked at Ed who was fixated on her.

"Lilly Potter, Mr. Cullen," Lilly felt nervous that they wouldn't like her. Ed smiled and whispered something to Bell.

"My name is Edward, and this is my wife Bella, I see you know my daughter, Reneesme, her mate is Jacob, and the boy that you met on the beach is Seth," Edward answered Lilly's questions as if he read her mind, she decided to put his skill to the test.

"What am I thinking?"

"Tacos"

"What now?"

"Chickens"

Lilly saw that Edward was actually a mind reader, but where was the shocker that the red-eyed man fell in love with? Edward smiled and answered, "Kate lives in Alaska, and they consider themselves our cousins. I think Carlisle and Esme would like to meet you. They're in the kitchen."

Lilly followed Edward, Bella, Reneesme, Jacob, and Seth to the kitchen, but by the time they had reached the living room, and small girl with pixie like hair jumped in their way, following her was a tall, blonde boy, most likely Southern, who look like he was in pain. The girl smiled, "Hi, I'm Alice and this is Jasper. Welcome, you must be very confused, Jazz?" She turned toward Jasper and Lilly expected to land on her back from shock, but she felt, well, nothing, she then remembered that the shocker, who Edward said was named Kate, lived in Alaska. Jasper looked at her weirdly, and shook his head. Alice suddenly blanked and Lilly jumped. Soon, though, she felt relaxed and calm, but her throat burned from lack of blood. She felt shy, so she kept quiet, she instead thought about the mysterious Carlisle and Esme. Edward started for the kitchen again. When they reached the kitchen, there were not just a male and female, but two males and two females. The younger girl was a blonde and could pass for a model, the older female had caramel hair, more ingrown hips, probably had a baby, possibly Edward or Bella, and great dimples. The younger male was buff, resembling Lilly's Cousin Dudley in a way, but much bigger. The older male was blonde and looked kind, somewhat older than the rest, probably the creator of the rest.

"Welcome Lilly, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," The blonde motioned to the caramel woman. "These are my children Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice." The unidentified blonde was Rosalie and the Cousin Dudley clone was Emmet. Carlisle welcomed Lilly to the family and told her their methods of avoiding human meals. When Carlisle mentioned blood, Lilly's throat enflamed. She tried to ignore it, but it grew, a sweet scent rose in the room as Reneesme entered the room. Lilly clenched her teeth and held her breath, though soon she started to slip. Jacob stepped in front of Reneesme and Seth stood beside him. Everyone was suddenly alert, but Jasper was the worst. He looked ready to attack at any moments notice. Reneesme seemed confused, so she did something Lilly found absurd, she touched Jacob's cheek.

"She is thirsty, and she smelled your blood, but she won't touch you as long as we're here," Lilly found it now an opportune time to ask to hunt in the forest, but before she could make a sound, Edward told her to follow him and Carlisle. They started off toward the forest in a hurry. Lilly watched them and when they jumped over the river, Lilly jumped too, forgetting that she is several yards behind, so she fell in the river. Edward and Carlisle turned when they heard the splash, seeing Lilly soaking wet, started laughing and soon Lilly realized that she was still thirsty and the water didn't help her in any way at all. She climbed out and ran faster than any of them, just because they were just standing there laughing, they probably have a long history. Edward was probably the first made of Carlisle's family. Lilly forgot the men and started wondering why they came out to the forest to hunt. Where there were humans that volunteered to be killed? She thought that, but she couldn't smell and scent close to humans, she smelled several animals though. She felt a breeze behind her.

"We hunt the animals Lilly, not humans, like we were saying earlier," Edward's voice rang in her ear. Lilly turned toward him wide eyed. How could they eat animals? Were they crazy! Edward smiled and gestured toward Carlisle.

"We don't want to hurt the humans, so we have found that we can survive off of animal blood and not hurt humans. It also turns our eyes golden so that we can blend in with them better. After a while it gets easier to be around them. Bella is only a year and a few months and she does very well for unknown reasons." Lilly started to make sense of what Carlisle told her. She estimated that Reneesme was the reason Bella had so much self-control. Her thoughts were interrupted by the burn in her throat. She smelled something warm, not human, but still good. She turned to see a grizzly bear charging towards her. She crouched into a pouncing position and jumped on to the bear. Her teeth cut easily through the fur and ligaments. The warm blood oozed into her mouth and down her throat. The smell of the bear was different, the blood off, but Lilly didn't care at this point. The burn dulled a little, but it was still there. Lilly remembered her first kill, a lonely hiker, auburn, short, muscular, tasted like cinnamon. The bear was drained before Lilly was ready for it to be. She turned to see Carlisle and Edward gone. She picked out their scent and tracked them the way the red-eyed man had taught her to. She soon caught up to Edward, who was working on a mountain lion. Carlisle was close by with a brown bear. Lilly decided to hunt herbivores for comparison. After 5 deer, she thought that carnivores were a lot better. After 6 elk, she liked deer less and less. After 3 antelope, she was ready to call it quits on the whole 'not human blood' thing. Finally the burn in her throat was dull enough to control. Carlisle looked at her kill and smiled. Edward nodded and whispered a message to Carlisle.

"Reneesme and Bella seem to think that Seth is getting annoying, we better head back. How's your thirst?" Carlisle asked Lilly after a few minutes. Lilly answered with a shrug and headed back the big house. Carlisle and Edward followed her and this time, Lilly jumped over the river instead of into it. They were soon at the house and Reneesme and Jacob were waiting outside. Reneesme smiled and placed her hand on Jacob's cheek. Jacob just smiled. Lilly approached them and smiled at what she saw in Reneesme. Bella and Edward were defiantly her biologic parents. Bella must have had her when she was human, causing her to become vampire. Jasper walked outside to greet Lilly personally.

"Hello Lilly, sorry about being overprotective. Newborns are usually uncontrollable in their first year. Their a lot stronger than they think." Jasper smiled and lifted his sleeves, revealing multiple bite wounds. Looking at the wounds, Lilly thought that he dealt with many newborn vampires. He helped raise an army of them. Edward and Carlisle walked indoors followed by Jacob, Reneesme, and Jasper. Lilly followed them into the building. Rap music echoed throughout the house. Esme sighed and walked upstairs, soon the music dulled. Seth and Emmet raced down the stairs and Esme calmly walked down. Seth paused in front of Lilly and stared at her with intense eyes. Lilly looked away, but felt the urge to look back into the brown eyes that couldn't stop staring at her. Edward chuckled and whispered, "I always knew Seth was a vamp lover, now he's gone and imprinted on one."

Lilly looked at Edward in confusion. When Jacob heard what Edward said, he broke out in laughter and was soon on his knees, crying from laughter, holding his stomach. Seth's dark skin soon turned a bright red, and Lilly stared at Seth. She wondered why she couldn't look away for just a minute. Seth turned and Lilly relaxed, her emotions out of whack. She felt as if the only thing that could make her happy was Seth, and she barely knew him! She dully remembered her father telling her that there was someone out there for her. Someday she would meet him. James had Rachel, Albus had Vidia, and now Lilly had Seth. She felt closer to him than to her own mother. Seth was everything that mattered to Lilly. She didn't care that he was still so young or that he smell like a wet mutt, she felt warm and fuzzy around him, or even that she didn't know him. She felt human. Lilly felt herself longing to hear his voice and his laughter, though it would be new to her. Seth was a million wire cables holding Lilly to the Earth. She never felt this way about any one, not even Albus's friend Scorpion Malfoy. She heard a stomach grumble and turned to see Edward cooking in the kitchen. The smell was unappetizing to Lilly, but she saw Seth lick his lips and followed Jacob to a beautiful counter in the kitchen. Lilly followed them and sat next to Seth. Edward laid two platters of food in front of the boys and they started to shovel food into their mouths. Lilly remembered, though a little fuzzy, the taste of the food and remembered how she enjoyed chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice. She sort of remembered Professor McGonagall giving the beginning speech and the sorting hat. Lilly wished she could go back to the days of magic and she wished she had her ebony wand with unicorn tail. When she became a newborn, she lost all of her magic. She didn't need it anymore. After the boys were done with their food, Lilly wondered off and went to explore the attic. She found Rosalie looking out the window. The sun glistened off her skin.

"I remember Carlisle found me half dead on streets when he created me. I remember being perfect before Royce. Why are you like this?" Rosalie turned to look at Lilly. She gulped and shrugged. Her throat burned again, not as bad as when she met Esme and Carlisle, but it hurt. Rosalie scoffed and turned back to the window. Lilly joined her and told her what she remembered.

"I remember my father told me that the U.S. was bad news. I didn't believe him and ran away from school. I had always felt like an outcast. I met a sandy blonde who turned me and told me the laws and about you guys. I don't even remember the reason why I came to the United States, but I guess it really doesn't matter.

"Did the man look like a man from the Amazon?" Rosalie turned toward Lilly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Garret! I thought he was with the Denalis!"

"Who are they?"

"They're our cousins, did he talk about a woman?"

"Yeah, she could put a grown man on his back from shock."

"That's Kate! Have you told Carlisle who your creator is?"

"No, should I?"

"Yes! Plus, you should hear Bella's story," Rosalie rushed down stairs and met Carlisle on the way. She explained what Lilly had told her and rushed her to Bella. Bella was sitting on the couch with Emmet, arm wrestling. Lilly sat by Bella hoping that she would win. She wondered why she was sitting with Bella and Emmet. What would they tell her or why it would matter. Would it matter later in life?

"Oh, hey. Your Lilly, right?" Bella asked. She turned and Lilly saw that she had a perfect face. Her hair was brown and curly. Lilly nodded and Bella smiled at her.

"I wonder why Rose brought you here."

"How did you become a vampire?"

"You got a day?"

"Sure!"

Chapter 2- Bella's story

"It started when I moved to Forks to live with my dad," Bella started, "My mom was going to live with my stepdad, Phil, in Florida. I moved here. At first, Edward ignored me and every other guy paid more attention to me than to the girls they lived with forever. After seeing he probably hated me, I became obsessed with him. I wanted only him. After a few weeks, he saved me from a car accident. If he hadn't, I probably wouldn't be here right now. Of coarse I had no idea what he was. One of my friends, Eric, invited me to La Push, the Quileute beach. I felt obligated to invite Edward, and when he didn't show, one of the kids, Sam, told us that the Cullens didn't come to the Quileute land. I persuaded Jacob to tell me why they didn't. He told me the legends of the tribe. He told me that they descended from wolves and that their only enemy was the cold ones, or vampires. Since then, I had become obsessed with vampires and all the legends. It explained Edward's cold skin, his speed, his strength, and his avoidance of sunlight. I had no idea that he could read minds or he looked like a disco ball in the sunlight. He told me that he couldn't avoid me anymore after a run in with a few gangsters. He revealed that he could read everyone's mind, except mine. At first I thought that my head was messed up and that I was weird. Edward thought I would put a restraining order on him or something! We were soon public and he decided to take me to meet his family. Everyone except Rose liked me. Later that night they went out to play baseball. Edward thought I should come along. Strangely after that night, I still love to play ball with them. Anyway, we were into the game and after a while, we had some visitors. One of which, James, was a tracker." At his name, Bella shuddered. Lilly guessed that this James wasn't like her brother. Just the sound of his name removed the haze covering Lilly's memories. She could look at a scar and some how know how it got there, if it was on someone else. For Lilly, it took a little more. Bella continued.

"I think you can guess that it wasn't pretty, but that was the night that I had decided to get Edward to change me. I didn't want to be life risking and fragile while Edward was stone, but soft in a way. I wanted to be with Edward for the rest of my life. He tried to get me to go to Florida with my mother, so that he couldn't hurt me again. He had never hurt me though, he saved me from a killer," Bella pointed to her hand. "That was when I got this. We tried to pass it of as a glass cut. Pretty much everyone bought it, only we knew what had really happened. By the time the summer had passed and school started, James' mate had left us alone. We knew she was plotting something. By the time my birthday came around, we were just fine. My birthday brought Alice with gifts and a big party. Opening my gifts I cut my finger. Jasper attacked me and Edward decided that it would be better to leave me to protect me. So I stayed with Jacob pretty much the whole year while he was gone. Alice never really saw me because she can't see the wolves."

"Wait, wolves? So they are werewolves! I don't want to be near Seth on a full moon!" Everyone busted out laughing. Lilly was confused and outraged that they would laugh at her knowledge. By the time everyone stopped laughing, Lilly had thought of several theories on why they laughed at her. The most reasonable one was that they were laughing with her. Bella explained.

"The Quileutes are not real werewolves. They take the shape of wolves. They can change whenever they want. Anyway, back to my story, Alice couldn't see the wolves blah blah blah, so I decided to go cliff diving. I found that if I did something reckless, I would see Edward. I jumped into the cold water. I don't remember what happened until Jake pulled me out. I guess that he saved me. Alice came to Forks to see if I had died. She didn't tell Edward, so he thought I was safe and well. Rose knew what Alice had seen and thought Edward had a right to know. So Alice took me to Italy and that was when I met Aro and the rest of the Volturi. That was when we knew we had to change me. After I graduated, we fought Victoria and a pack of newborns, and that started our alliance with the wolves, it was also when Jacob found out that I would be marrying Edward. I don't know what happened in the fight, but I do remember the newborn that surrendered. Bree was her name I think. Edward told me that when I was a newborn all I would want was blood."

"He's got that right! In fact, in a few days I should hunt again if I don't want to hurt Reneesme. It is easier to control myself when I'm not hungry."

"Well, Edward might have been right about you, but no one expected what I gave them. Anyway, I watched Bree with intense eyes, seeing what I could expect for this life. I was preparing precautions to take that would prevent me from seeing my parents and friends. Edward and I got married and on our honeymoon, I got pregnant with Reneesme. I sorta remember that I was connected to her, so I was connected to Jacob through Reneesme. She loved him through me. She grew faster and bigger than any human baby. When she was born about a month later, she broke my spine, ripped me apart, but Edward and Jacob saved me. Jacob didn't realize that he would love the little girl in my womb someday, so he set out to kill her, but I guess after one look at her face, he changed completely, claiming her as his, him as hers. When I woke up, I didn't want blood, I wanted Reneesme. They had me hunt though, so that I wouldn't hurt her like you wanted to."

"Did not, I have never wanted to hurt humans, I just thought that there wasn't any other way. That's why I'm here, because Garret said you had another way."

"Oh, sorry about the confusion. I really didn't hunt much, I muted the thirst, anxious to see Reneesme. On the way there though, we did smell some hikers. I attacked Edward, held my breath, and ran the other way, not wanting to hurt the people in the woods. Everyone thought that I was remarkable when they heard what I was able to do. For a while we concluded that that was my gift! When I saw Reneesme, I thought that she smelled more vampire than human. She was and still is beautiful. Irina, Kate's sister, thought she was an immortal child and told the Volturi, we gathered friends and stood against them. We won, though the killed Irina. We discovered that Reneesme wasn't the only of her kind."

"Wow. Can you give me a few pointers on how to survive around humans? Like to see them and stuff."

"Sure! I got the whole guide my first day as a newborn, because an idiot wolf decided he should remove the danger of my father knowing. Don't breath around them, in fact, don't even smell them. It is easier to resist attack. Fiddle with your fingers and hair and don't sit still, humans don't stay like stone for long. Blink a lot, humans have to keep their eyes moist. Excuse yourself to the bathroom every few hours. Humans have to go all the time. Move your shoulders up and down slightly to look like your breathing. That is about everything you need to know. Why?" Bella questioned.

"I just some day might see my parents again before they die, in about 80 years or so. I might want to talk. Catch up. I should call them. Do you have a phone?" Edward tossed her a silver object that Lilly identified as a cell phone when she caught it. She dialed her parents' number faster than she ever did as a human. Seth slipped beside her, removing all of her fear and returning it with happiness. A British female voice spoke into the phone, "Potter residence, may I ask who this is?

"Mom? It's Lilly" Lilly grew nervous. Seth must have sensed it and started to massage her shoulders and she relaxed. She heard a squeal in the phone and the phone was passed. Lilly heard the wind go through

"Lilly? Thank god you're all right! You haven't called in 3 months! We miss you! James had a baby with Rachel." Lilly recognized the rich voice with the British accent as her father's voice. Lilly felt secure and homey like she did when she was snuggling with her mom or when her brothers would read her stories from Beadle the Bard or when she went driving with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Her father's voice appeared in the phone again, "Lilly"

"James and Rachel had a baby! When?" Lilly thought of James holding a baby, which was very hard because she first had to remember what James looked like. She saw a dull face with a blue-blanketed baby. She didn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl. Her father laughed, "Last month around American Thanksgiving. Do you realize what day it is?"

"No, what day is it?" Lilly was puzzled.

"Christmas! Happy Christmas Lilly!"

"Christmas? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Here, Rose wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" the voice changed and Lilly remembered Roses high soprano voice that could sing a baby to sleep. Lilly smiled, "Hey Rose, how is Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?"

"Good, mom keeps cooing over James' little girl, Ginny."

"Really! That is a good name for a baby girl. Guess what!"

"What? What is it?"

"I met someone, his name is Seth." Seth beamed when Lilly mentioned his name. She walked upstairs and entered the powder room knowing that no one would enter into there. Seth followed her and she let him in.

"Really! I can't wait to tell Aunt Ginny! How tall is he? How old, is he sweet, strong, is he a wizard?" Lilly's heart sank. She forgot that she had lost her magic. How could she tell her family that she couldn't do magic anymore? She took a deep breath in, then regretting it because even though she and Seth were made for each other, his scent was repulsive.

"He's a muggle, and he is very sweet and strong. He is anything I need. And I would estimate about 6" 5' for height. Oh and he is an animagus." She was glad that she went upstairs to talk. Muggles weren't supposed to know about witches and wizards unless they married one. She thought that it was all right since Seth imprinted on her, whatever that meant. She knew that she couldn't leave him.

"Ooooo, granddad is going to question him when we see you next." The noise in the background dropped into a dead silence. Lilly was sure that if she could shed tears, she would. Suddenly she felt her eyes burn, she reached up to feel her eye, and surprised to find nothing there. She cleared her throat, which felt as if someone stuffed 20 cotton balls down it, and replied, "I don't think I will be coming home for a while Rose. I have a, uh, good job here, and I don't think that I can get a day off anytime soon. I'm sorry." Lilly tried to swallow the little venom in her mouth and stop the burn in her eyes. She heard the phone being passed again and heard a new voice, "What do you mean you won't be home anytime soon? What type of job do you have? You had so much potential, if only you hadn't dropped out as soon as you reached your seventh year like your father. Not that it was a bad thing, although he did do it for a great cause. But still, it wasn't a very good idea. Honestly Lilly, I feel like I'm talking to your Uncle Ron again." Her grandmother's words rang in Lilly's head. She felt guilty that everyone else had to suffer for her mistake. She wished the burn in her eyes would stop and that her throat would clear. She knew it was her imagination, but it felt real.

"I work as a, uh, a muggle hairdresser!" Lilly thought of the only thing she could in a room with multiple hair accessories. Seth had a questioning look on his face. It soon changed into a lover's stare. Lilly looked down and smiled.

"Well, if it has good pay, I guess it is a good job. What about this boy Rose is telling everyone about? How can he be a muggle and an animagus? That is impossible. And your mother has a smile and a tissue in hand. Your father looks like he did when he married your mother. Of coarse you weren't there, but you've seen the pictures." Lilly had trouble remembering the pictures. It was like seeing with a big, plastic container on her head and she couldn't take it off.

"I can't remember them. I hit my head the other day. The doctor here in the town I am living in, Doctor Cullen, said I might have slight memory loss. Little things here and there come back. He said that it might take a while to recover."

"Why don't you just use a Pensive? Relive all your memories."

"I forgot my wand at home"

"Honestly, I don't know how, but you are like your uncle."

"Sorry gran."

"Well better let everyone else talk, how do you put a phone on speaker Harry?" In the background, Lilly heard her dad sigh, "Press the red button Mom."

"Happy Christmas Lilly!" there were several people in the room talking to her. Lilly giggled and put the phone on speaker so Seth could talk too. Seth smiled and both Lilly and Seth shouted, "Merry Christmas from the U.S.!"

"Who's that with you Lilly? He has a very husky voice."

"This is Seth. Who am I talking to beside Rose, Lilly's parents, Lilly's grand parents and Lilly's other relatives?"

"Well this is holey saint nick. Get it Lil, holey!"

"Sure do Uncle George, although I don't think Seth can keep up."

"That's alright, I guess he needs to lend an ear, but not from me, I've only got one you know."

"Dude! You only have one ear! That's awesome, although, I couldn't hunt very well with one ear." Seth grew wide-eyed not knowing that they would think of something else, not that he was a wolf. Everyone was distracted when a cry rang through the room. Lilly guessed it to be baby Ginny. As the cooing silenced, Reneesme walked through the powder room door. Lilly rushed her breath and scooted closer to Seth. When she knew that she was safe, she breathed in wet dog smell. The smell covered up Reneesme's sweet smell. Lilly rushed her words, "I have to go to work, sorry, bye."

"Bye Lilly."

Lilly snapped the phone closed and ran out of the room, catching a little of Reneesme's scent, just enough to set off her thirst. Her throat burned worse than her eyes did. She ran into the living room where Bella and Emmet were still arm wrestling. Edward sat by Bella and Rosalie by Emmet. Across the room were Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice. Lilly breathed, smelling Seth behind her. Reneesme was still upstairs and her scent wore off of Lilly's senses. She tried to calm down, but it didn't work very well. Edward rose and walked over to Lilly. She wished he would hurry faster. He granted her wish and looked in her eyes and muttered one word, "Again?" Jasper jumped into attention and Bella looked up and smashed Emmet's hand into the sofa. Both nodded their heads and took Lilly back to the woods. Lilly turned and saw Reneesme with a confused look on her face as she turned to Edwards. He murmured something in her ear and she stared at Lilly with sympathy. Lilly focused on her hunt. After about 3 bears, 2 mountain lions, 1 elk and 6 deer, she felt controlled enough to apologize to Reneesme. She caught a few more deer in case she was wrong about her self-control and headed back with Bella and Jasper. At the house, she apologized to Reneesme and sat by Seth and watched a game, but she paid no attention to it. She thought about her meal. Would she pull it off, or would she crack? She tried to think of something else. She examined Seth. He had a few scars, a six-pack, short curly hair, and a tattoo on his left shoulder. He was an ordinary 15 year old, except for being a wolf. Why was Lilly so interested in him? She thought that she should look at his scars. The first one, on his arm of a nail was from Bella attacking him, jumping in between her and Jacob. The second, located above his eye, was from a newborn vampire's boot. The third was from a gray wolf that fought him for a rabbit. The forth was from a rock being tossed at him by a little girl. Ouch, that stung for a while. The fifth was from Reneesme refusing to eat the cinnamon roll in front of her. She confused him with Jacob. Lilly thought they looked nothing alike. Edward had a shocked look on his face, his mouth ajar, eyes blank. After a few seconds, his ajared mouth smiled and stood. Edward laughed, "Lilly, where did Bella get the scar on her hand?" Lilly puzzled why he hadn't listened to Bella's story. It was remarkable that she even remembered it all. She stared at the scar on Bella's left hand. It's story seeped into Lilly's mind, Bella had faced James alone, he snapped her leg. Just as Edward had gotten there, James bit her hand. The pain resembled what Lilly felt the night Garret changed her. She looked up at Edward, who now was laughing, and puzzled why he didn't know that because he was there, he stopped the burning. Edward smiled and announced, "Lilly has a talent. Where did most of Jasper's bite marks come from?"

"Newborns. Many newborns. I didn't think they would hurt after you've been changed, but apparently they sting for a while." Lilly wondered what her talent could possibly be. She looked at Carlisle in hope. He had his arm around Esme, who wore a heart-warming smile. Her dimples reminded Lilly of Vidia's beautiful smile. Lilly couldn't remember anything else about Vidia's smile, but on Esme, she saw that that smile had been through lots. Giving Jacob clothing to take to Seth and a girl named Leah, which was when Lilly first heard the name. She looked back at Edward. He seemed interested intensely in Lilly, like he was seeing Bella for the first time again. He laughed again, "It's amazing what Lilly is capable of, she can see the history of a feature. Jasper's scars, Esme's dimples, Even my look, she saw that I first saw Bella that way, but more intense. That is amazing!" Edward started to mutter little things to himself, Rosalie looked at her hands. Lilly saw that she had murdered her fiancée that had left her on the street to die with those hands. Lilly wondered if that was why she could know a person somewhat before knowing their name. Seth put his arms around her. She felt like she was in her Uncle Bill's arms again, like when she was a little baby. She rested her head on Seth and inhaled his mutt like scent. She was beginning to like it. She smiled as she saw the first time Seth ever saw her. His other ties to the world were cut. She replaced millions of strings with millions of wire cables all tied to her. She smiled at the thought that she was just as important in his life as he was in her's. Reneesme rushed down the stairs to snuggle with Jacob, Lilly held her breath when she heard the thump of her fast heart. Lilly ignored that and breathed in Seth's scent and listened to his heartbeat right on time. _Thump, thump, thump, thump_ the beat could be made a song with how it was so erythematic. No one she had ever met could have made a better song from their heart. Seth was special. The phone rang and Lilly's head popped up. Seth left her side and answered it, he passed it to Carlisle, "Hello. No Charlie, I think it would be better if they came to see you. Well, we have a sick patient here who is afraid of hospitals, so I am treating here. Thank you Charlie, I'll send them down there as soon as possible. Bye Charlie." Carlisle turned and sighed, "Bella your father would like you, Edward, and Reneesme to go down to the reservation with Jacob and Seth. Lilly, I'm sorry, but there are humans there and we don't want you to go too. Seth, Sue had to talk to you about Leah, she thinks you've ran away like Jacob. I would go down to explain what has happened. Please don't tell them that Lilly is a vampire, Sam might not take that lightly. Please invite the wolves to see Lilly themselves before judging her. Tell Leah not to worry about you, you are in good hands."

"Can do Carlisle, bye Lilly," Seth leaned forward and planted a peck on Lilly's cheek, she wished for more, but knew that he had to go. The minute they left, Lilly felt as if there was a hole in her heart, she craved that wet-dog smell and Seth's heartbeat. Esme wrapped her arms around her like Lilly's mom would whenever she cried. Her father would always bring her a cup of hot chocolate. Lilly felt that Esme and Carlisle would except her in their life and offer her love forever. She turned to see everyone's noses cringe. She sat up and wondered what was wrong. Rosalie snorted and mumbled, "The dog's finally learned to put themselves out." Lilly felt her face get hot, venom swelled in her mouth. She didn't want to hurt Rosalie, so she let herself out of the house and ran to hunt again. Her throat wasn't burning, she was just angry and felt as if she had to get her anger out. She ran and ran. Soon she heard paws hit the ground, she turned welcoming the hunt, but she got wolves. She turned and ran. She knew these wolves were not up for grabs, she smelled wet-dog, the same smell coming off of Seth. The wolves were neck to neck with her and the gray one snarled at her and pounced. Lilly avoided the wolf easily and continued running, she heard something in the woods and smelled human, she held her breath and turned back towards the wolves. She stopped close enough to them to hear their hearts and smell them, not the humans. The wolves paused in front of her, the gray one in the back. A black wolf stood in the front, and was the largest of the pack. A sandy colored one by the gray one caught Lilly's attention. The black wolf walked forward, followed by the sandy one. The black one stopped before the sandy colored one did. Lilly had a feeling that it was Seth. She smiled and the wolf's giant tongue hung out of its mouth, soon covering Lilly's face. She laughed and was marveled by the giant beasts that paused in front of her. She saw three figures that were not wolves approach her. Edward, Bella, and Reneesme stood in front of her. Bella and Edward look puzzled, but Reneesme wore a smile on her face as she touched Lilly's cheek. Her skin was warm, like Seth's, Lilly saw a big question mark in her head. She pulled away and Reneesme frowned, "Please listen." She placed her hand on Lilly's cheek again, she thought of Jacob. Lilly thought about how it related to her feelings for Seth. They were the same. She showed seeing her mom for the first time, broken and bleeding to death. The smell of blood entered Lilly's mind making her want to feed. She pulled away, hoping that Reneesme wouldn't think of that again for her safety. Lilly looked behind the three Cullens, only to find that the wolves had disappeared, and were replaced with 7 boys and a girl. The girl glared at Lilly with intensity. Lilly felt guilty under her look. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see that Seth was standing behind her. He looked back at the boys and girl. Lilly turned around to see them all tense and ready for the kill. Seth wrapped his arms around Lilly, protecting her from the Quileutes. The girl joined Seth's side, the tallest and strongest, most likely the leader of the pack, came face to face with Edward.

"Is this the girl you told us about?" He spat the words at Edward's face while glaring Lilly. She wished that she could shrivel up and hide under a rock for the rest of eternity to get away from the glaring stares the pack set on her. Reneesme stood by Lilly. Jacob followed her and turned to the tall, strong one, "Sam, you understood my feelings for Reneesme and she's half human. Why can't you understand that it is the same for Seth? He feels the same way about Lilly that you feel about Emily. Leave Lilly alone" Lilly was touched that Jacob barely knew her but stand up for her. Jacob and the tall one, which Lilly guessed was Sam, stood face to face. Sam backed down and nodded his head, "Okay, as alpha, we have to obey your commands, but you'll regret it Jacob, you will regret it."

"But I am staying away from humans, I didn't hurt whoever was close when I was running from you." Lilly thought that she should get more credit for being a newborn. Sam chuckled and replied, "Can you be around humans?"

"Don't push her Sam. She is still a newborn; she just learned that there was a different way to feed without hurting humans. Give her some time or else there will be consequences, she is avoiding them to keep them safe. Just give her time." Bella spoke for her. Lilly felt relieved that she didn't have to see humans any time soon. For Bella it must have been easy to see humans any time. Being 3 months old stunk for Lilly. She couldn't be around humans at all. She closed her eyes and pushed her face into Seth's chest, wishing she could sleep this day away.

Chapter 3- Lilly's New Family

Lilly decided that she would try to meet some humans. It had been a month and she felt fine, but she did fallow Bella's advice. She would pretend to have a sore throat and not be able to breath. She took precautions before going anywhere. She and Seth went hunting in the now snowy Quileute forest and she had 4 deer, 2 elk and an antelope before feeling safe enough to see humans. Seth guided her down to the reservation to meet his mother and his sister that she saw last month. She hoped that they both liked her. Alice saw her disappear, whatever that meant, so she sent her with plenty of contacts and instructed her to put new ones in every few hours. Lilly was nervous and was sure that if she was human, her stomach would force her to vomit, she thought that maybe this wasn't a very good idea and that maybe she was in over her head. _To late to turn around, we're almost there. _Lilly wished she hadn't agreed to this just to prove a point to Sam, even if it was a month later. On the way there, Seth talked non-stop about everyone in the pack and their families. He talked a lot about Leah and Sue, his mother. Sue sounded like Lilly's mother, Ginny: warm, fun, loving, caring, and good in bad situations. Leah sounded like she didn't fit in with the rest of the pack or the tribe. Lilly wanted Leah to like her, she sounded like she needed someone to understand about not fitting in. Leah had a big impact on Seth's life. He talked about how they stuck together because they felt lost, lonely, and confused. Leah had felt betrayed when Seth imprinted on Lilly, she felt she lost the only person who understood. Lilly hoped that she had instead gained a friend. They approached a house and Lilly took a deep breath and walked in with Seth. Jacob and Reneesme were there too, a man in a wheel chair came to greet Lilly.

"It's nice to see Seth with someone loving. Thank you, he is like my own son. His father and I were close friends with Reneesme's grandfather. I still am friends with him." The man shook Lilly's hand. She wondered if he even noticed that she was colder than a human. Lilly smiled and Seth explained that Lilly was testing herself and wouldn't be speaking to anyone. The man nodded and wheeled himself into the living room. There sat the girl from the pack who Lilly remembered Seth said that was Leah and a woman next to her who Lilly guessed was Sue. Sam and a woman were in the room as well Lilly sat next to Seth and saw a picture of a 3 men in a boat. The one in the middle was the man in the wheel chair, the one on the right had some similarities to Reneesme, so it must have been her grandfather. The one on the left must have been Seth's dad. Seth avoided looking at the picture, and instead fiddled with her hair. While he did that Lilly shifted out of nervousness. Bella had told her that humans fiddle and move. She blinked often and made sure to examine the whole room. Seth whispered in Lilly's ear, "Billy really likes you, he's been like a dad to me ever since my dad had a heart attack and passed away." Lilly took in a gasp of air, and Seth and Jacob tensed. The man in the wheel chair, now known to Lilly as Billy, moved closer to Sue. Leah switched position as if ready to take Lilly down if necessary. Lilly scooted closer to Seth, hoping his scent would mask Sue and Billy's. She took another breath, smelling Billy and Sue, but not wanting to attack them. She straightened and smiled, turning away from Seth, realizing that she was so full, that she wouldn't attack them. Leah jumped out of the chair she sat in and moved in front of her mother and Billy. Lilly swallowed the lump in her throat, "It's okay, I'm not hungry, I won't hurt them." Leah didn't budge an inch. Lilly wished Leah would understand her.

"I think it would be okay to sit down Leah, if she wanted to attack, she would have by now, I think she is telling the truth honey," Sue's voice was like a mother's coo. Leah didn't relax. Her face was set in a glare on Lilly. Lilly thought of the best way to convince Leah to relax.

"Leah, I would never hurt them. It would kill me to hurt you and Seth that way. I don't want to be your enemy Leah, please listen to me." Leah didn't react to Lilly's words, she turned to Seth for help. Seth gulped, "Leah, please just trust her, it will be easier on me and her, she really wants to be your friend sis, just relax, she won't hurt them." Leah relaxed and stepped aside. Lilly smiled and took a breath in. Billy smelled like tobacco and peppermints with a slight hint of wet dog. Sue had more of a pumpkin pie smell with a hint of cinnamon and of course, wet dog. She didn't know how she remembered pumpkin pie, but she remembered her mom making pumpkin pie for Christmas, she would sit in the kitchen and lick the bowl. Lilly smiled at the foggy memory.

"Leah, why don't you show Lilly your ballerina collection?" Seth was looking hopeful. Lilly tried to remember if she liked ballerinas, and if she knew what one was. Leah snorted, "Like I want my room to reek the smell of leeches." Lilly sighed; _I only want her to like me, is that so hard?_ She smiled at Leah, who returned a sigh, "Fine, but your steam cleaning my room Seth." Jacob chuckled and Reneesme giggled. Billy shot a warning glance at Jacob and he stopped immediately. Leah got up and Lilly followed her. Down the hall, Leah muttered loud enough for Lilly to hear, "I really hope that you really like him, you hurt him and I'll personally rip your head off." Lilly noted the seriousness in her voice, she gulped and lowered her head, "I would never hurt Seth, and I really do want to be friends with you Leah."

"Ha, you and I are natural enemies, we aren't suppose to like each other. I go by the histories."

Lilly thought a moment, then mumbled loud enough for Leah to hear, "Well cats and fish are natural enemies, but how do you get catfish? I should loathe you and Seth like a dog loathes cats, but instead I love Seth like a child loves candy and I like you like a movie star likes fame." Lilly smiled at Leah, who turned toward Lilly. Instead of a smirk or glare, she was smiling. Lilly knew that she had a good start. Leah pointed into the room on her left. Lilly entered and saw beautiful, handcrafted ballerina figurines. She sighed and examined ever little detail of the tiny figures. She turned toward Leah, "Did you make all of these?" Leah smiled and shook her head.

"Seth gets them for me every Christmas. The one on the right beside the blue one is this year. It is a tradition of his." Lilly picked up the box with the figurine on top, there was a key in the box. Lilly turned it and the box played a beautiful song, she heard only piano, but it was beautiful and was playing a song Lilly had never heard before. She examined the ballerina on top. The craftsmanship was spectacular and better than any store made product. She sighed and placed it back on the shelf by the blue one. Leah was now standing by her, "When you were human, did you have and siblings?"

"Yeah, two older brothers and their wives. My Uncle Bill was the person who had the most children in the family, 12 boys and 3 girls, one boy and one girl were born as twins. Why?" Lilly wondered why she asked.

"Did they ever make you anything nice like this?" Leah looked into Lilly's eyes. Lilly noted that they were the same brown as Seth's eyes were. Lilly shook her head. Leah nodded her head, and started to dust of a ballerina 3 down on the right of the new one. Its finger on the left hand was dabbed with pink paint. Lilly counted 13 ballerinas in Leah's room. On the other side of the room was a collection of Cds, labeled alphabetically. The wallpaper was purple and blue. It had butterflies across it across it. One wall held papers like little love notes. Lilly was curious and read a few notes. Most said 'Love Dad' and 'From Santa' but one very old and crumpled one read 'Dear Leah, I love you and I wish you were in this hospital room. I wish I could see your face once more before I die. The doctor says that I have about 2 weeks left before the virus makes me completely vulnerable to sickness. Tell baby Seth I love him and that I wish I could see the man he would be. Love Granddad.' Lilly found this letter most intriguing. She saw a man sitting in a hospital, hooked up to IVs and wheezing. He had a paper in front of him and was writing very shakily with a pen. A tear fell from his eye. Lilly felt that after Leah lost two people she loved, she must have had given up on loving any one and letting any one in. Lilly felt her eyes burn. She reached up to feel nothing coming out of her eyes. Her throat had a lump in it again. She wondered if this is how it felt to cry as a vampire. Leah noticed that Lilly read the note and Lilly wondered what she was thinking. After a few more minutes, Leah and Lilly walked out to the living room. Leah was smiling, "Hey Seth, forget the steam cleaning, I don't think it will be necessary." Seth smiled and Lilly joined him one the couch. After a few hours, Lilly said good-bye and went back to the Cullen's with Reneesme. She wished she could sleep, so she decided to watch TV for a while. After a while she got bored. She turned to see Jasper behind her with curious eyes, "How did it go?"

"I didn't feel hungry, so I enjoyed their scents and didn't want to attack them. I think I'll be fine after all. Thanks for the concern Jasper."

"Good night, Lilly, me and Alice are going shopping for some reason." He smiled and walked out of the door. A smile stretched across Lilly's face. She had a good day. She settled on discovery channel and enjoyed her night.

Chapter 4- Alice's story

Lilly stared at the TV. She watched the bright lights blink in front of her. _ God I am so bored right now _Lilly tried to think of something she liked to do as a human, but it was like seeing with mud coating her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remove the mud. Why did it hurt so much to remember human lives? Edward said that the only reason Bella remembers as much as she does is because Edward and Jacob explained her life to her in great detail. Edward said that many vampires only could remember what it was like the night they were changed. Alice, however, couldn't remember even that night. Everyone knew what happened to themselves the night they were changed. Lilly remembered Garret told her that he wanted a child. Lilly started to think that maybe he wanted a daughter for Kate and him. Lilly never questioned him until he told her that, after dating, she thought he liked her for being her. She wondered if he only wanted to get to know her a little before offering her as a child to Kate. Lilly guessed that was what happened. She felt sorry for Alice, who couldn't remember anything at all. Lilly concentrated on her above all the others. The only person she paid more attention to was Seth. It had been 4 months that she had spent with the Cullens. She knew that Edward was changed to escape Spanish Influenza. Rosalie was changed because of her abusive fiancée, she had Emmet changed to save him from a bear attack. Esme jumped of a cliff to stop the suffering of her dead baby boy. Jasper was changed to help raise newborn armies. Carlisle was changed from attempt to kill a coven. Bella because of Reneesme. Alice remained a mystery, why was she changed? Who was her creator? Why didn't she remember the night she was changed? Alice was completely in the dark. Lilly couldn't find a single scar on her. She decided that she would have to try harder to find Alice's past.

Lilly examined Alice's face. Her teeth, her nose, cheeks etcetera. She found nothing in all the details of Alice's face. On her neck laid no bite marks. Lilly waited until she looked for the future and decided to study her face at that point. Alice's face grew blank and Lilly started to work. Lilly saw Alice in a dark room, the same expression. Her hair was wild and she was in a stray jacket. Alice started to twitch, trying to pull out of the jacket. She kicked her legs and screamed. Her face twisted into pain. A woman stood next to her. Her hair was fire red and curly, it was put up into a messy bun covered by a cap. The woman's expression was soft, like a doll's. She smiled, "Time for your medication darling." She pulled out a needle and stuck into Alice's shoulder and soon Alice relaxed. The woman exited the dark room. A man emerged from the darkness. His eyes were bright red. He was a brunette, tall, very handsome. He ripped away Alice's stray jacket. Alice was sleeping, her face was porcelain. The man leaned toward Alice's ear, "I'll make you better Mary, just wait for the pain to end." He leaned toward Alice, her eyes opened and her teeth clenched. He turned and ran out the door.

Lilly saw Edward stare at her amazed. Lilly smiled knowing what had happened to Alice that night. Everyone stared at Edward. Lilly doubted that he knew anyone of the people there that night. Edward turned toward Alice, "Do you remember knowing Victoria and Alistair as a human?" Alice shook her head, "No, why? Were they there the night I was changed?" Edward nodded. He explained what happened to Alice that night, adding in the names. Lilly listened intensely, although she already knew what happened since she saw it just a few minutes ago. She was pleased with what she had done. Alice now knew something from her past. Bella had a puzzled look on her face, "I thought James killed your creator." Edward nodded his head, and then placed it between his arms, deep in thought. Lilly wondered what the big deal was. She thought that everyone should just be glad that they now knew who Alice's creator was. Lilly didn't realize that one of the people there were a big part of Bella's life, human life of coarse. Edward stared at Alice for a few minutes, then turned to stare at Lilly. There was a knock at the door. Esme glided over to it to answer it. At the door way stood Jacob, Seth and Leah. Lilly smiled and felt happy that Leah came with Jacob and Seth. Esme smiled at the three of them and swooped her hand away from them into the house. All three of them entered the room and sat with the rest of the family in the living room. Edward looked up, "Seth, do you remember that vampire we killed before our wedding, when Jake broke the right half of his body?" Seth nodded his head; Edward nodded as well, "Apparently she was a part of Alice's human life. So was another vampire we know, Alistair. He was the one who was very shy. According to Lilly's gift, he is Alice's creator." Seth grew wide-eyed and looked at Alice in shock. Leah scoffed, "Why does that matter? So what if a vampire you know made Alice? It doesn't matter, she's here now, so what is the big deal? Who cares if that red head was in Alice's past? It's the past, this is the present, we have to think now." Leah had provided a good point, but it did matter to someone. Someone did care about it. Alice did. She would finally know what happened to her that night.

"Alice cares. She needs to know what happened to her. She needs to know why as well. Even though those were good points, Alice needs to know why she is here." Lilly spoke softly, hoping to not hurt Leah's feelings. Leah, nodded, understanding what Lilly was saying. Alice cleared her throat, "You guys, what if James never killed my creator, but instead he scared him half to death, convinced him of things he never thought of? What if Victoria forgot about me? There are a lot of questions unanswered, maybe we should let it be." Everyone stared at her in shock. Lilly was told that Alice couldn't remember anything that happened, now that she knew, she didn't have any more questions? Didn't she wonder why Alistair did it? What his motivation was? Lilly then thought_ what if she thinks it is better if she didn't know? What if she thinks it is safer not knowing. Or what if she doesn't want to be the center of attention? _Lilly didn't question Alice's decision any further.

Lilly directed her attention towards Seth and Leah to keep her mind off Alice. She was now friends with Leah. After about a month, she discovered that Leah felt like she was a dead end and that was why she hadn't imprinted on someone yet. After talking to Lilly more, she started to associate with the Cullens more. Lilly was glad that Leah felt more welcome than she had before. She felt that she had issues with trust. Luckily, these people wouldn't leave her. Esme took a liking towards her after talking a few times. They shared similar feelings on children, Esme asked Leah to think about settling down and adopting if she wasn't able to have children. Jasper pointed out that he noticed that when he was first around Leah, which was very little, he felt that she was depressed, but now he felt her becoming more happy and trustworthy. She started to talk to Bella more, apparently she didn't like Bella very much because of her choices, but after talking with her, she started to understand why Bella made those choices. Lilly was happy that Leah started to fit in and was happy. Seth was happy that Lilly and Leah were both happy. Esme and Carlisle were happy because everyone else was happy. Jasper was happy because, well, how could someone who felt everyone's emotions not be happy? It only made sense that Jasper was happy too. Lilly decided that she would make her human family happy with a phone call. She pulled out her new iPhone and scrolled through her contact list. When she reached her parents, she hit 'call' and waited for an answer.  
"Hello?" Her mother's warm, welcoming voice rang in the phone. Lilly smiled at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Hi mom, how are you guys?" Lilly tried to sound normal and not extraordinary, her parents still didn't know that she wasn't a human anymore.

"Good, James and Rachel brought over Ginny. They went shopping for your birthday." Lilly gasped, she forgot that in 3 weeks, it would be her 18th human birthday. She had forgot that every year James would buy her a new spell book. She became worried and had to think of something quick to say.

"Well, I, uh, called to, uh, tell you that, uh, I don't really want anything but, um, a, uh, phone call for my birthday. Save James the money you know. But the thought was sweet." Lilly heard her mother laugh in the phone.

"Silly, they went to get you a new spell book like every year. James is really excited about sending it through muggle mail. We were hoping that we could find something from London, muggle made of course. We want you to fit in there in America." Lilly heard footsteps behind her and Alice popped in front of her. She whispered, "Check out London Dolls. Great prices and beautiful clothing." She smiled and danced back to the living room.

"Mom, I heard that London Dolls has reasonable prices and beautiful clothing. Why don't you look there? I bet you could find something that looks good on me. Just remember to pick everything out and let Dad sign the cards."

Lilly's mom laughed, "Of course honey, I haven't completely gone just yet. I just wish I could know what you look like now honey. It has been so long, 11 months, almost a year. You left a week after your 17th birthday. You must have changed so much."

"Actually mom, I have barely changed at all. I got contacts to correct my vision and they have made my eyes an amber color. The doctor says that soon they'll make my eyes golden. I think that you would love them. I am sending a picture to you guys. I hope you like it. Is dad home?"

"No dear, he is at work. Do you want him to call you back later tonight?"  
"Sure mom that would be great. Tell James and Rachel I said hey."

"Okay, bye honey."

"Bye mom, love you" Lilly hit 'end' and joined the family, she worried about James' gift and what the other's might think. _I could tell them that it is a fictional book, but Edward would know I am lying and tattle. I could say that James has a funny sense of humor, but then again, Edward. But I could lie with my thoughts! It's perfect._ Lilly was happy that Edward and Bella went hunting. Thinking about it made Lilly thirsty. She decided to go hunt as well. After hunting and taking down a bear, 2 mountain lions, and a few deer, Lilly decided that she would meet Bella's dad, who Reneesme always wanted to see, besides Jacob and Bella herself. Lilly also learned that he helped Billy comfort Sue when Seth's dad passed away. She learned that he couldn't cook to save his life, was a police officer, bachelor, and didn't know that his daughter and son in law are vampires. He knew about the wolves, but wished he didn't. Lilly felt sorry for him and wished he could accept the fact that there are things that are out of this world. Lilly knew that her whole life. She, Bella, and Reneesme walked up the front porch steps and Bella knocked on the door. Lilly was glad that she hunted before hand.

Chapter 5- Charlie

A white man with brown hair and a mustache answered the door. He smiled when he saw Bella and Reneesme. He held his arms out and both Bella and Reneesme crowded into them. Lilly smiled and remembered when Uncle Vernon would hold his arms out and her and her brothers would all crowd into them. After time, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia loved Harry like a son. Cousin Dudley would always have muggle candy for Lilly and her brothers would get something like pop or energy drinks. Lilly loved her muggle family and felt like she was normal when she was around them.

Lilly's thought bubble burst when Charlie asked Bella, "Who's this?" Bella smiled and opened one arm out to Lilly, "Dad, this is Lilly Cullen, she was just recently adopted. She is from London, and she wanted to meet you because apparently Seth and Sue talk about you a lot."

"Seth? Is this the girl he is always daydreaming about whenever I go over to their house? Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, probably, they've been together for about 5 months. 4 and ½ months together, remember how I would obsess about Edward? Man, I can barley remember since…"

"NEED TO KNOW BELLA!" Lilly jumped at the surprise shout.

"Sorry dad, don't need to yell, I have better hearing than you think.

"Sorry Bells, I just really don't need to know. Sorry for the shock, uh um."

"Lilly" Lilly finished for him. She held her hand out and he shook it gently, to her at least, to a human, it would have been very firm. Lilly smiled and Charlie led them into the house. He sighed and looked at Bella. Reneesme sat on the couch and turned on the national geographic channel. Lilly was tired of that channel and decided that she would just ignore it. She looked around at Charlie's house. She felt that is was small and homey. She loved it. She never wanted to leave. She felt awkward due to the fact that she was not related to Charlie in any way. She hoped that Charlie would find her friendly and treat her like a daughter. Charlie went and sat by Reneesme, Lilly found it an opportune time to ask Bella why Charlie didn't want to know about vampires. The curiosity was killing her, not literally, because she was all ready dead. She was anxious to know what was so bad about it.

"Hey Bella, can I ask you something?" Lilly was nervous, even though she knew Bella would never hurt her and she would be truthful.

"Yeah, sure."

"Why doesn't your dad know that vampires exist?"

"I want to protect him from the Volturi, and I don't think he would like this life. He wants normal and quiet."

"Oh," Lilly had never taken this into consideration. She thought that he was just stubborn and stupid, humans usually were. She grew up on the weird life, she didn't know normal and quiet, a fuzzy memory of her dad going to work and her mom making food appear from dirt or the dishes washing themselves. She never considered this extraordinary. She wished that Charlie could accept the fact that there were some supernatural beings in the world. Lilly looked at Charlie and Reneesme sitting together and both of them looked happy. Lilly couldn't remember if she was ever that happy with anyone in her family. She was sure that she was, but unlike everyone else's memories, her own didn't come to her so easily. She looked at Charlie's house. Upstairs there was a room with a purple comforter. Lilly saw that this was were both Reneesme and Bella sleep when they stay at Charlie's house. This was also where Bella agreed to become Edward's wife. She could also see Bella scream in her sleep when Edward left her think it was best for her. This is Bella's room, well technically it was now Charlie's guest room. Lilly looked around hoping to see some other artifact that she could see a history to. She found nothing and left the room. She turned into the hall and looked up and jumped. Charlie was standing in front of her and he looked, well, not angry, but not happy either, "So your Seth's girl, right?" Lilly nodded her head really fast. She felt nervous for some reason. She knew that he couldn't hurt her, but she felt that she needed his approval or something. She felt like he was important in Seth's life, so she had to like him too. Charlie's facial expression twisted, "Knew he'd find a girl sometime, never expected her to be so pretty." Lilly wondered how red her face would be if she were still human, "Thank you."

"Just make sure you don't hurt him, losing his dad was bad enough, don't need a girl who likes to leave guys, ok?"

"I would never hurt Seth, on purpose at least."

"Ok, well then, good," Charlie turned and walked down the stairs. Lilly followed him and she saw that Bella changed the channel to baseball. Charlie and Reneesme sat down together on the couch. Reneesme smiled at Lilly and patted the cushion next to her. Lilly sat down and watched the game. A foggy memory came to her mind, she remembered sitting with her dad and brothers watching the muggle sports. Baseball was Lilly's favorite, she loved sound the ball hitting the bat and watching the people run the bases, wondering if they would get out, who would steal a base, which team would win. Lilly smiled at the tv, happy to remember the memory. She wondered if Bella liked baseball, she wasn't sitting with the rest of them. Lilly saw that Bella was instead sitting across from the couch and texting, most likely Edward. Lilly turned back to the baseball game and saw that the Yankees had stolen a base. Lilly remembered that the Yankees were her favorite team and she had many arguments with James, whose favorite team was the Red Sox. Charlie and Reneesme were silently watching the game, Bella was still texting, Lilly was stuck in her memories and watching the game. At the end, Yankees won 18 to 7, Charlie spoke, breaking the silence," Good game, they got baseball where your from Lilly?"

"No, we would watch the American games though. My brother and I would get in to fights over the teams." Lilly smiled and remembered that Albus was too busy practicing Quitich to care about baseball. He was the seeker after all. He was like their father in that way. He started in his first year, like their father. He also had a firebolt like their father. Lilly never took and interest in Quitich, she was much more interested in muggle games. Outside of school, she would play many American muggle games. She had played tennis, volleyball, basketball, softball, baseball, and even football.

Lilly came back to reality and smiled at Charlie, who was nodding his head, "Glad to know that someone appreciates our game." Lilly was sure she saw Charlie almost smile at her. She wished that he knew what they were and could stop living in his fantasy world.

"Come on Lilly, Mom said it's time to go home," Reneesme's angelic voice rang in the room. Lilly smiled, "Bye Charlie." He waved his hand and Reneesme and Lilly walked out to the Volvo. Lilly couldn't wait to get home and see everyone again. Charlie made her feel a little nervous. She could let go and hunt when they reached the house. After about 10 minutes, Reneesme was asleep, right when they reached the garage. Bella took her to the house in the back yard. Lilly went into the big house. Lilly noticed something strange, she could smell something familiar, like pumpkin juice and Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. She knew that those were wizard foods, and the Cullen's didn't know any wizards. She gulped, _Why now? My birthday was uhhhhh, wait, IT'S TOMORROW!_ Panic ran through out Lilly's body. She inhaled the familiar scents, hopping that it was any one except her parents. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, James and Rachel, or maybe Albus and Vidia, but not Mom and Dad. That would be torture for her. _Okay, I can do this, I can do this, I can _Lilly walked up the stairs and to her bedroom, there sat her Mom and Dad on the black leather couch.

"Hello Lilly, glad to see us," Her dad smiled

"Dad" Lilly gasped, and she froze.

Chapter 6- Surprise!

"Dear god! She hasn't moved in 5 minutes, she hasn't even breathed! Harry, do you think she is okay?"

"I don't know! Her eyes haven't even moved! Lilly! Can you hear me! Lilly! LILLY!" Her dad shook her. Of course Lilly could hear him. She could see him too. She was a little too lost in her thoughts to move though. _Mom and Dad, Mom and Dad, MOM AND DAD! Mommy and Daddy, Oh god, what am I going to do, should I pretend to faint, no if they met Carlisle, they would take me to him and he would know nothing is wrong with me. Should I hug them? No because I could lose control, but I can't just take off and hunt leaving them here. How did they even get here? What are they doing here? Besides seeing me of course, but why didn't they call me first? And how could they get her so fast? It took me several hours to get here and I was running as fast as I could! We must have been gone for an hour or two and they were just here? How did they get here so fast? Wait, how did we get around London so fast, darn you faint memories! Oh god, where is Edward, why can't he explain this to me._

Outside of Lilly's thoughts, Harry and Ginny were calling for help, Lilly heard them, but didn't answer them. She heard creaks from the staircase, hoping it was someone who would help her parents, she listened to the her parents cry and plead for help, in front of her eyes stood Bella, she bit her bottom lip and waved her hand in front of Lilly's eyes. Lilly didn't move a muscle. She was in thinking mode. _Oh god, Bella can't read my mind but Edward can, WHERE THE HECK IS HE! WHY ISN'T HE HERE TO HELP! Wait, Bella is going to say something._ Bella turned towards Lilly's parents, "Well, uhhh, I think I better get Edward and Carlisle, sorry she reacted like this, but sometimes this happens to vampires who get distressing news. I don't know how to snap them out of it, it happened to Edward when I told him I was pregnant, but I was human then. Sorry about this though." _What is she doing!_ Lilly's thought_, Why is she telling them about vampires? They can't handle it, wait, why did my dad just nod? Do they know I am not human! How long have they been here? Why didn't any one warn me! What the heck is going on around here! I AM GOING CRAZY AND NO ONE CAN HEAR! _ Even though she was screaming in her thoughts, her body was still like a statue. Not a muscle moved, not even eyes. She didn't blink away the toxin burning her eyes, she didn't swallow the venom swelling in her mouth, she didn't breathe in her mom and dad's scents, hoping for memories. She saw nothing when looking at her parents, nothing. But she did feel something, guilt. She tried hard to remember, but her memory blanked. She didn't remember anything before the night Garret changed her. She was doing so good, then she lost everything.

Lilly heard the door slam and heavy footsteps on the stairs. Her back was to the door, but she knew who entered the room. A husky, yet warm, voice rang through the room, "Lilly? Are you okay? Lilly? Answer me Lilly. Lilly? Lilly? Lilly?" Seth stood in front of Lilly and gripped her shoulders lightly. His face was twisted in fear and his cheeks were wet, Lilly blinked and gasped. Wet dog filled her nostrils as Seth grasped her into a big hug. Lilly swallowed her venom and closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them, her mother and father would be like a dream. She opened them to see Seth, Harry and Ginny all standing in front of her. Lilly sighed and her eyes burned. She wondered if her parents noticed that she wasn't crying, but sobbing at the same time. Her throat felt as if someone stuffed cotton balls down it. Her father pulled her into a hug that if she were human, would most likely suffocate her. She inhaled the scent of chocolate and pumpkins with a hint of peppermint and closed her eyes. She saw her father smiling at her through a window, waving his hand. She saw him holding a wand out to a little red haired girl in pigtails. She took the wand and her pigtails floated, he smiled and handed gold coins to the man in front of him. She saw her own father kissing her on the forehead and telling her that she would make him proud tomorrow. No matter what she did, he was always proud. Lilly opened her eyes and stared at her father, who was now smiling at her. She pushed back his black hair to reveal a scar the shape of a lightning bolt. She analyzed it, studying every detail, the jagged edges, the red line from the wand cursing the skin, even the skill that could not be gotten from a blade. She saw many things when looking at the scar, everything so painful and horrifying, Lilly had to look away. Ginny moved her arms around Lilly, who was a bit taller than her, about by 3 inches. Lilly saw a lot of the same memories as her dad's. She saw something that she thought she would never see, her mother playing Quitich it was amazing to watch. She was magnificent. Lilly was so caught up in the memory, she was startled when her mother called her name, "Lilly? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine mom, how about you guys. You look well." Lilly hoped that she sounded like herself and not dazzling. Her mother gasped and her father clenched his teeth like he does when he is trying not to cry. Lilly wondered why they were on the edge of crying, except for the fact that their daughter was now a dazzling, bloodthirsty animal that was indestructible. Lilly wished that someone would be here with her. Seth was great, but he couldn't deal with Lilly telling her parents about her new life. Seth was silent and Lilly noticed that he stood in the corner just staring at her. In his hand, there was a picture frame, made of wood and with a thin band of gold. Lilly's face loosened and she saw that Seth spent weeks making it. She wondered how he felt when he saw her parents. Lilly felt her eyes burn again. _That happens a lot nowadays, I guess it is crying in this body. _Lilly felt a hand softly lay on her shoulder, she turned around instinctively and saw that her mother was smiling and she held out a box, "Happy Birthday, Lilly" Lilly smiled and tore open the box, and pulled out a sapphire blue dress with streaks of silver running down it. She sighed at the sight of it. She loved it, but she was curious what Seth was doing with a picture frame, and why he looked so disappointed. Everyone in the room turned towards him. Lilly was anxious to see what the frame held. She wanted to smell it hoping it would smell like Seth, if it held a picture of him. She walked over to him, her face smiled like a child waiting for candy. Seth chuckled and handed her the picture frame, in it there was a picture of her and Seth holding hands. They were both dressed formally, she remembered that that was the night that she and Seth went to Prom a few months back. She smiled and the burning returned to her eyes. She felt something cold and wet on her cheek. She felt her eyes, they were wet, she tasted the liquid, shocked to find that it was venom dripping from her eyes. She knew that that wasn't suppose to happen to vampires, why it happening to her. She looked to see that Seth was coming closer to her. He raised his hand, but Lilly pulled away, knowing that venom hurt the wolves. He looked hurt, Lilly gasped and quickly wiped her eyes. She hugged Seth, hoping that he wouldn't stay mad at her and hug her back. She knew Seth well enough to know that that was exactly what he was going to do. Lilly heard sniffling and remembered that her parents were in the room with them. She smiled and giggled, sure that her human face would be redder than her hair, or as red as Seth's face. Harry cleared his throat, smiled, and looked at Lilly with scolding eyes. Lilly wished that he would leave her alone after all, tomorrow is going to be her birthday. She sighed and swished her arm towards the door. Harry and Ginny walked out of the room. Seth smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. Lilly smiled and followed after her parents. She wondered what the Cullen's thoughts on them were. She would just have to find out.


	2. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- A world unknown

Lilly was sure that if her heart could beat, it would beat right out of her chest. Her parents knew about vampires, but the Cullens had no idea what the Potters were. It was going to be a long night. Lilly, Ginny and Harry walked down the stairs and were met by Esme, who was wearing a guilty face.

"I hope that you don't mind that I invited them here," Esme smiled and I felt guilty to be mad at her. She didn't know any better. Lilly smiled, "It's okay, I'm glad to see them, but some heads up could have been nice." She winked and Esme smile grew. The Potters all sat down in the living room with the Cullens. Jacob was brushing Reneesme's hair, Alice and Jasper were holding hands, Edward and Bella were whispering into each other's ears, Emmet and Rosalie, well, were just sitting there. Carlisle was standing perfectly still. As Lilly, Seth, Ginny, and Harry sat down, everyone looked up. Harry cleared his throat.

"I guess you may have noticed that when Ginny and I showed up out of the blue, and you told us what you were, we didn't freak out or laugh. Truth is, we live in that world too. We are wizards and witches, we can perform magic, and we have cauldrons and wands. We have gone to wizarding school, Hogwarts. Because, Carlisle, you told us of your story, I feel it necessary for me to tell you my story. I was orphaned when I was one year old, by the worst wizard in history, Voldemort. I was sent to my aunt and uncle's house; they were the two worst people ever. We call non-magic folk Muggles. You might have heard Lilly use that word. Any how, When I was eleven, I was taken to Hogwarts and I faced Voldemort for the first time in ten years. I won my battle and took what he wanted and destroyed it. My second year, the chamber of secrets opened and that was were I found out I could talk to snakes. I can't any more, but I defeated one of his Horcruxes, an object that contains part of the soul. I didn't know it at the time, but that was an important thing I did." Lilly stared at Harry with shocked eyes. She had never heard those stories before.

"In my third year, my godfather, Sirius Black, escaped the wizard prison, Azkaban, he was wrongly charged for the assistance of the murder of my parents. Anyway, he told me the truth, his friend, Peter Pettigrew, actually was the one who told Voldemort. The next year, I was entered into a tournament called the Triwizard Tournament, Lilly won it two years ago in her sixth year, in any case," Lilly blushed. "I was tricked into bring Voldemort back. He killed my friend, Cedric. Edward, you look a lot like him" Harry pointed to Edward. Lilly knew that Cedric died that year, but she never knew that he was killed by Voldemort, or that her father was forced to bring him back to human form.

"In my fifth year, we were banned to use defensive magic in school, the minister afraid that we were trying to over rule him. He was trying to deny that Voldemort was back. I started Dumbledore's Army, a bunch of students there would learn defensive spells. Later in the year, Voldemort tried to kill me using my memories and his connection to my mind. In my sixth year, I learned that I had to learn about his history so I could defeat him. They attacked the school from within. I left school next year, to find and destroy the other 6 Horcruxes, I learned about the three deathly hallows, I own all three, I put the stone of resurrection where no one can find it, including me. The other two, I brought here. Back to the story, I discovered that I was suppose to die, because I had part of Voldemort's soul in me, he killed me, well he blasted his soul out of my body and thought I had died. I woke up, and since his wand was the Elders Wand, and the wand was mine and it would not kill it's owner, I killed him using his own spell."

"WHAT! You killed Voldemort? You bastard!" Lilly stood to her feet, venom swelled in her mouth.

"What? What did you just call me?" Harry was bewildered.

"That's not what you told me five years ago, you said that Uncle Ron killed him! You said that Voldemort fucking died at his fucking feet. You fucking lied to me you fucking bastard! I am going to rip your fucking British head off!" Lilly felt Seth's arms hold her as she tried to charge at her dad, who was pulling out the Elder Wand. Lilly hissed at him, ready to pounce. Harry was calm, "Lilly, you don't really want to hurt me, now do you? I'm your dad."

"Exactly, dad's don't lie! YOU LIED TO ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Lilly, calm down."

"No dad, I don't want to, I am going to rip you head off, SETH GET OFF ME!" Lilly shrugged out of Seth's arms. Her and her dad circled each other.

"I light you on fire before take one step."

"Dad, news flash! I AM A FUCKING VAMPIRE! I CAN RUN FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY A SPELL!"

"SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN LILLY OR I WILL CAST THE DAMN SPELL!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Why don't you both calm down," Carlisle stepped up. Lilly and Harry turned toward him, both very angry

"NO!" They both screamed at him.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF."

"WHY, BECAUSE I KILLED A FUCKING MURDERER!"

"YOU KILLED VOLDEMORT AND THEN LIED TO ME ABOUT IT!"

"I'm sorry Lilly" Harry was calm again.

"DON'T APOLIGIZE, IT WON'T HELP THE FACT YOU LIED TO ME!"

"I should have never lied to you Lilly. I'm sorry."

"FINE, JUST BECAUSE I AM TIRED OF YELLING AT YOU!" Lilly was still angry at Harry, but she was hungry and didn't want to kill her dad.

"Maybe it would be better if you guys left now," Carlisle looked disappointed. Lilly didn't care, she was mad that her dad had lied to her all those years. She just wanted to hunt and run. She burst out the door, careful not to break it. She heard Seth following her. She slowed down for Seth to catch up. He was in his wolf form. He licked her entire face. She smiled slightly. All she wanted to do now is hunt quickly and go back to the house and snuggle with Seth. She turned to see that her parents were leaving. _Good_ she thought,_ I am sick of this bullshit_. She and Seth ran into the woods and Lilly forgot all her worries.


	3. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- OMG! SETH!

"Ahhhhh, this is nice Seth, thank you."

"No problem, it is your birthday after all, well, it would be if you were still human," Lilly sighed, she closed her eyes. She knew she couldn't sleep, but she could at least enjoy her and Seth's new gift. Esme, apparently, loved any excuse to decorate a house. And Seth, well, he said that the rest of the family decided to leave us alone. Seth also mentioned another surprise later.

Lilly was glad that the Cullens weren't mad at her for nearly killing her dad, snapping at Carlisle, and enduring her tantrum. She had apologized, but she still felt very guilty. She stopped thinking about it and more about the gift Seth promised her. She came up with many ideas of what it could be, but she didn't know what to expect from him.

"Seth, can I have my present yet?"

"No not yet," Lilly pouted like a little girl. She remembered pouting about her brothers leaving her at home, 8 years ago. Seth laughed at her, he bent down, planting a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Lilly wished they didn't have to be so careful, but she knew that if they weren't, she could kill him.

Lilly let her head sink deeper into the pillow, she felt relaxed and free. They were lying on the brand new queen size bed Seth had bought her for her birthday, and they were surrounded by lilac scented candles, the lights were off, the only light coming of the candles. There was a knock on the door. Seth jumped up, bouncing the bed. He kept his voice low and the door blocked Lilly's view. Seth stuck something in his left pocket and closed the door. Lilly tried to see what that moment was about, but she had no way of knowing, Seth's expression was the same as before, the thing in his pocket didn't make any bulges or anything, so Lilly couldn't look at the pocket, she had tried the door, but that didn't work. Seth laid on the floor, so Lilly instantly turned to see what he was doing, but Seth popped up before Lilly could get to the edge. She smiled at him slyly, she was trying to persuade him to give her her surprise gift. All Seth did was smile back and jumped on to the plush mattress.

"So Seth, do I get my gift yet?" She batted her eyes and pushed her breasts close together and pushed out her bottom lip. Seth just laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Not yet baby, just wait."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Something."

"Tell me."

"What?"

"What did you have in your pocket?"

"Nothing."

"I saw you slip something into your pocket. What was it?"

"A guy thing."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh hu"

"What was it, you can tell me."

"A condom."

"Seth, I would like to remain a virgin until the night I am married. Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Who said it was for me?"

"Your lying to me Seth, your lucky that I would kill my self to hurt you."

"You'll see soon, just waiting for something."

"What was in your pocket?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"It's my birthday, tell me."

"No."

"Tell. Me. Seth. Clearwater." Lilly's voice started to rise. She clenched her teeth. On the inside, though, she was laughing, fighting with Seth and seeing him get mad was fun. She didn't want to stop. Seth took a deep breathe and pressed his lips together firmly.

"What is it?"

"What?"

"Your pocket"

"YOUR ENGAGEMENT RING ALLRIGHT!" Seth's voice startled Lilly. Once he saw that, he pulled her close and murmured "I'm sorry" over and over again. He made a mistake. She loved the way he took charge and yelled at her. And she learned that Seth wanted to be with her forever, even if they couldn't have sex.

"Come here Sethy," Lilly pulled Seth close to her face. At first their lips softly grazed, but soon, the kissed grew more and more intense. Seth's mouth opened and Lilly's tongue slipped into his mouth. Seth started coughing and choking. Lilly stared at him, "Seth? Seth honey? Seth? SETH!" Lilly grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Seth continued to choke and cough. Lilly screamed, the door burst open and Carlisle started his medical work. Lilly wanted to rip her head off and burn herself. She didn't notice that Bella, Reneesme, Edward and Jacob were all standing in the room. Edward was trying to keep Reneesme and Jacob calm. Bella was trying to get through to Lilly. Lilly thought of something that might help Seth, but Carlisle wouldn't have any available. She pulled out her phone and exited the room.

"Hello? This is Harry Potter speaking," Lilly took a deep breathe before replying.

"Dad, I'm sorry I called you those things, but I need something now." Her voice was forceful and scary.

"What do you need and how soon."

"Your not mad and going to say no?"

"Lilly, you apologized, I forgave you, now what do you need?"

"Wolfsbane, Right now."

"Does the house have a fireplace?"

"Yes, say 'Lilly's House'."

"Okay honey. We'll be there soon."

"Thank you dad."

She prayed her heart out that the wolfsbane would work. She prayed that Seth wouldn't be mad and that he would be okay.


	4. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Thank You God

Harry arrived an hour after Lilly's call went through. By that time, the whole pack was there by Seth's deathbed, where Seth was still coughing and choking. Sam was not pleased to find out that Lilly had poisoned him, by accident, and then left. She waited in the living room for Harry to arrive. When he did, Lilly gripped him in a bear hug. She soon let go though, to take the wolfsbane to Seth, hoping it would work. Harry even brought it in liquid form. In a few seconds she was at her and Seth's door. Sam was standing in her way. She tried to push him away, but he didn't budge.

"We need to talk Lilly." His husky voice was hard and cold.

"Later, after I help Seth." Lilly tried to get to Seth again, but Sam would not move. He was some how stronger than her, but she probably was so distressed that she forgot how strong she was.

"No, now."

"Move out of my way Sam."

"Lilly, I don't think it is best for you to be around Seth right now. Maybe ever."

"SCREW YOU NIGGER! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" Lilly, now angry that Sam would think that way, bulldozed Sam out of her way. Everyone moved out of her way. She opened the jar of wolfsbane and poured the liquid down his throat. He stopped coughing and choking instantly. His eyes closed and he became limp. Lilly felt her eyes burn and venom ran down her check. Carlisle checked his pulse, and smiled. Lilly stood there, afraid to touch him, afraid to hurt him again. His eyes fluttered and he sneezed. Lilly started giggling and bent down, careful not to move the bed. All she could do was smile. Suddenly Seth grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug. Heat radiated off of him. Soon everyone in the room, including Sam, were cheering and taking turns hugging Seth. Leah was crying while she hugged Seth. After they separated, Leah hugged Lilly tight enough that it would probably break a human's bones.

"Lilly, never give me that stuff again. It was disgusting." Seth started laughing and Lilly shook her head.

"What about the fact that YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Lilly playfully pushed Seth. He laughed and grabbed Lilly last minute. Both Lilly and Seth fell off the bed and landed on the floor, Seth jumped on top of Lilly. Soon everyone except Lilly, Seth, and Carlisle left the room and went back to what they were doing before. Carlisle was checking Seth to make sure that he was okay, the wolfsbane had done wonders to him. Carlisle probably wanted to know what the mysterious liquid was, but Lilly was to busy playing with Seth, and Harry left before any one knew that he was there. Lilly didn't want to make Carlisle feeling lost, but she was so glad that Seth was okay that she didn't want to leave him. Luckily Edward could read minds and told Carlisle what it was. Lilly wanted nothing more than to lie down with Seth and watch him sleep. Even though he snored and rolled a lot, Lilly loved watching him sleep. She thought it was sweet, and loud.

She and Seth were sitting on the bed, both of them staring, not blinking. Seth challenged her to a staring eye contest. Seth knew that Lilly would win, Lilly knew it too, but she just wanted to look in his eyes. God she loved his eyes. She wanted to rip them out and eat them like chocolate. But then she couldn't stare at them anymore. Soon Seth's eyes drooped and after a few minutes, he was fast asleep. Lilly watched him, deciding not to hurt him ever again.


	5. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Argument

"Well Lilly, I guess it's up to you, after all, I did destroy the vampires. Now you get to destroy the werewolves," Seth's face was serious. Lilly nodded, her mouth a straight line. Seth was right, she would. She clicked on the button that was labeled 'kill werewolves, requires 1 energy'. Seth and Lilly had been playing Vampires vs. Werewolves for hours. Neither one of them had talked about the kiss or the ring. Lilly didn't want to put Seth in an uncomfortable position. Alice on the other hand…

"When are you going to let me take control of the whole wedding business? You know that I would be the best person to do it. Come on guys, what is the worst that could happen?" Alice persistently asked every day.

Lilly thought about what could go wrong, she had ever since she had hurt Seth. She was worried that she would lose herself again and end up killing him, or worse, leaving him as a vegetable. She couldn't handle it. Seth was silent; well at least about that night. Lilly hadn't touched him since that night. She didn't want a repeat of that night.

She returned to her game, she got a boost and became an expert werewolf hunter. She really just reached level 19, not bad for her. Seth was still a beginner vampire tracker, level 7. Lilly was silent, constantly on guard, she would not let anything hurt Seth, not even herself.

Seth sighed and pushed away from the computer desk. She held his head in his hands. He was shaking, never a good sign. Lilly heard him sniff, like he was crying.

"What is it Seth, what's wrong?" Lilly was confused and didn't like to hear him cry.

"I pushed you. Away. I was. Too early. Wasn't. I." Seth said in between sobs. Lilly sighed and came closer to him, careful not to touch him. Seth grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him gently. Lilly stiffened and Seth let go of her and his head returned to his head. He started to sob again. Lilly didn't want to hurt him, and to accomplish that, she would have to stay away from him, like Sam said. She took his advice and decided for Seth's own good, to stay a distance from him.

"Seth, I'm only trying to protect you, and what do you mean you were too early?" Lilly had many more questions she wanted to ask him. She wanted to explain so many things to him and hold him, but she could not stand hurting him again.

"Lilly, ever since the kiss, you have been nothing but silent and I feel that I pushed you away. You haven't touched me willingly since that night. I pushed you into saying yes didn't I?" Seth eyes were blood shot and tears were on his cheeks, he looked like a innocent child being beaten for nothing. Lilly needed to be strong.

"I won't hurt you again, Seth. To do that, I have to avoid you as much as possible. I'm sorry, Seth, but it nearly killed me to see you like that." Lilly was on the edge of breaking her voice. She tried hard to be firm and strong, but she was becoming soft and she couldn't handle hurting him again.

"Lilly, your killing me by acting like I'm not important. I want to hold you, touch you, _kiss _you! But since that night, we haven't done anything together except playing Werewolves vs. Vampires. Lilly, your isolating yourself from me. Esme has asked me several times if you were okay. Lilly, when was the last time you saw them? Or even hunted?" Seth was yelling now, Lilly didn't find it funny, she was scared. What if he didn't love her anymore? She saw that Seth cried at his grandpa's funeral, and her dad's, he cried when Leah cried, he cried when Lilly was sad. Now he cried because he pushed Lilly away from him. She felt her throat burn, not from thirst, although she hadn't hunted in a few weeks, but from her silent sobs. Her eyes burned, venom ran down her cheeks. She wasn't ready to forgive herself, not for what she did to him.

"I'm not ready." She couldn't handle saying anything else.

"You seemed ready when you said yes, but now you won't even look at me with love. Your cold, hard, there is nothing in your eyes. Lilly, your becoming nothing."

"That's not what I meant." She was staring at the wall, avoiding his innocent face. She looked down quickly to see his lip tremble.

"Then what do you mean? I am so lost Lilly, let me in." Seth begged her, holding her hand. She moved her hand out of his.

"I'm not ready to forgive." Lilly stared at the wall that bared a picture of her and Seth at his prom. She sniffed.

"What? Forgive me? What the hell do you mean Lilly?" Seth had tears flowing from his eyes.

"Myself. I can't forgive myself." She broke. She fell back into her chair, her head in her hands. Her sobs were loud and venom flowed abundantly from her eyes. Seth pulled her out of the chair and held her. She just stood there, numb. She loved being held in his arms, hearing his heart beat ring in her ears, but she knew what the consequences were and she didn't want Seth to pay. She pulled away and leaped out the window and into the trees. She knew exactly where she was headed. The Denali's home in Alaska.


	6. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Denali's Home

Lilly was in Alaska within 2 days and she barley noticed the beauty of the state. She wanted to learn to forgive herself for what she did. A strawberry blonde stepped outside and Lilly ran to meet her. The Denali's had no idea that she was coming to meet them, so she hoped that they would take her in for the time being. She saw the cabin that lie on the hill, smoke rose out of the chimney. Lilly waved to the strawberry blonde and smiled. The blonde smiled and waved back. Lilly walked to meet her. She was close when she saw the beautiful golden eyes.

"Hi, my name is Lilly." She held out her hand. The blonde shook it firmly.

"Ah, yes. Carlisle called saying that you had disappeared after a fight with your mate and that he thought that you may come up here." She brushed a curl out of her face.

"Well, I guess you know why I'm here then. Am I correct?" Lilly bit her lip.

"Of course, we are glad that we could meet you. I am so glad that Carlisle's family is growing. Ours is evening out, but not in the good way, I guess I am the new Edward." She laughed and Lilly giggled with her, not quite getting the joke. The blonde invited her in.

"Oh, before we go inside, I don't think I have introduced myself. I am Tanya." Tanya opened the door and waved Lilly in. Inside was nice and cozy with a bearskin on the floor and the walls were wood. Garret sat with an auburn lady, which Lilly estimated was Kate. A black haired man and caramel haired woman sat on the couch. The man was studying Lilly in great depths. The woman glanced over her looks and smiled. Tanya wrapped her arm around Lilly's shoulder and pulled her close. Lilly tried to smile, but Seth kept coming to her thoughts.

"Well, this is the Lilly that Carlisle called about. Why don't we go around the room with names, lets start with you Carmen." The woman with caramel hair sat up straight.

"I'm Carmen, welcome Lilly. I hope you feel welcome." She smiled and slumped back into the chair. She elbowed the man next to her. He was smiling.

"Well, I am Eleazer. And you, my dear, have a very useful talent. A seer, beautiful. I haven't seen one since, well, never! Aro has, but it was before my time. I never had the pleasure."

Lilly wondered if he was a mind reader too, but she didn't think hard about it. Kate walked over to Lilly and gave her a hug, Lilly became cautious because she knew what Kate was possible to do.

"I'm…"

"Kate, yeah I know, Garret talked about you often. He made me a vampire. I was to be his child." Garret attempted to smile at Kate, who was staring at him appalled, and baffled.

"It is nice to see you again, Lilly." He replied sheepishly. He was trying to hide his shame. Lilly didn't blame him.

"You too Garret. I am glad that you returned to the Denali's home."

"Thank you."

Lilly settled down on the couch by Carmen and Tanya sat beside her. Eleazer stared at her intensely, smiling the whole time. Soon Lilly grew very self-conscious about herself and wished that Eleazer would turn away. She saw him stare at her face, and just smile. She wanted to grab that smile and rip it off his face, but then she would have no more self-control than any other new born. That was why she was here. To learn self-control. She wanted to be around Seth with out having to hurt him. Lilly's mind wrapped around that one night. She had never in her whole life hurt someone like that.

"So, why are you here child?" Carmen was facing her, her eyes hungry for answers.

"I want to learn self-control" Lilly answered, the only thing that was on her mind was that night with Seth.

"Wrong!" Garret yelled when he stood up. "That is not the Lilly I created. You're guilty about what you did, you have self-control, but you could never stand to look at the faces of the people you murdered. You never could except that they died and you killed them. Lilly, you need to learn to forgive yourself." Garret sat back down, and Lilly's eyes were burning and she felt venom roll down her eyes. Eleazer saw this and nudged Carmen. Carmen turned and gasped. Tanya had to see what was up with Carmen and saw the venom tears on Lilly's cheek. Tanya wiped away her tears, Carmen leaned over and hugged her. Garret watched in amazement. None of them had seen a vampire actually cry.

"I didn't know that you knew me so well, Garret." Lilly spoke soft enough that only a vampire would hear her. She was ashamed that Garret knew her well enough to know that she was trying to learn to forgive herself. Eleazer stood up, still wearing a smile. He bent in front of Lilly, and took her hands.

"The key to forgiving yourself, is to forgive others first. Who do you need to forgive?"

Lilly thought about her dad. She remembered that all her life, he lied about the scar on his head; he lied to her about Voldemort. She needed to forgive him.

"My dad, Harry."

"Think about what he did. Why would he do that?"

"To protect me." Lilly mumbled quietly. Eleazer nodded, he was no longer smiling and he was writing down notes on a notepad. Lilly was wiping her eyes with her sleeves. Carmen was rubbing her back and had a cloth in her had, which she handed over to Lilly.

"What from?"

"The truth."

"Why?"

"I don't know?"

"Did it affect your view on him?"

"Yes, it did, quite a bit."

"How?"

"He became a murder in my eyes and doesn't feel ashamed."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, I couldn't stand to see his face for long."

"Maybe you feel you can't forgive yourself because you can't forgive him."

"I doubt that is the reason. It must be guilt or something."

"No, it is because you can't forgive him, so that is the guilt. The guilt makes you think that everything is your fault." Eleazer leaned back in the chair.

"Ok yeah, sure, now how do I forgive myself?" Lilly asked anxiously. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Forgive your father."

"Okay he's forgiven, now me!" Lilly wanted to see Seth.

"Think about what you did, why you need to forgive yourself."

"Seth, I hurt him."

"Do you feel pain?"

"Yes, I don't think I could handle it."

"What did you do?"

"I, kissed him."

"So? How is that bad?"

"He almost died from the venom."

"So how did you react?"

"I avoided him."

"And what does he think of your choice?"

"He thinks I don't love him anymore."

"It sounds like to me, you did more damage avoiding than you did kissing him." Tanya interjected. Lilly opened her mouth, then paused. She thought about how sad Seth had been when Lilly first started her isolation from him. She had seen him talk to Edward, and Carlisle, even Rosalie. She thought about how he finally just went with it, and that night where he finally exploded.

"Your right." Lilly breathed. She was shaking, though it was a voluntary movement. Carmen held her shoulder and held the cloth ready.

"Of course sugar pie. You never know how much damage you can cause with isolation. Edward learned that when he left Bella. It was worse for both of them then than it was because of the paper cut."

"Yeah, I heard about that. But I thought that Seth would understand."

"All he understands, honey, is that you have been avoiding him for weeks and for no reason. I bet in his mind, that night was nothing to him, just another way of getting close."

"So, I should go back to him, and live with him?"

"Course dear, go now, we would leak a word."

"Thank you, you've all really help." The Denali's all took turns hugging her and off she went. She cried venom all the way, only Seth on her mind.


	7. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Immunity

Lilly dashed through the trees as fast as she could (which was pretty fast) and headed for the beach. She thought of Seth's face, down to the little details. The little dip in his head above his chocolate brown eyes. His shaggy hair and soft husky voice whispering about their house, it could have made any human warm with joy.

The beach was dark from the storm clouds. Lilly saw that Seth was with Quil and Claire. Claire kissing Quil on the cheek, and pointing to rocks on the beach.

Seth smiled every once in a while, but not a full-blown smile. Lilly smiled and tackled him to the ground and kissed his cheeks, working her way to his lips.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!" Quil was covering Claire's eyes, and Seth was laughing, Lilly looked up at Quil, and Seth rolled her over and laid on top of her. He stood and Lilly pounced on him again. Claire was giggling like, well, a little girl (what did you expect?).

"Lilly, you ever leave again, I swear." Seth shook his head as he spoke. Lilly smiled again and kissed him like that night, secretly holding a jar of wolfsbane. Seth grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. When their lips split, Lilly eyes bulged and her mouth went ajar. Seth stared at her.

"What's the matter?" Seth said, still holding her close.

"What. The. Hell!" Lilly screamed, not out of anger, but out of confusion. Because of that kiss, Seth should be choking and coughing to death.

"Oh, yeah, that shit you gave me that night made me immune to venom. We found that out a few nights ago when Rosalie got made at me for not shutting up about you." Seth grinned sheepishly. Lilly's mouth was still agape. She wasn't moving, except for the occasionally eye blink. She was trying to process the fact that Seth was not dying, but he was smiling at her sheepishly. Her straight mouth stretched into a big smile. She jumped on Seth again, not caring about her mouth. Their kiss grew more and more intense. He pulled her closer and together they walked. Soon Lilly was wet and water filled her mouth. Seth was standing on the beach laughing. Lilly jumped out of the water and tackled him in the sand, Claire was laughing so hard that soon Lilly could smell urine. Quil threw a rock at Seth and Seth threw it back. In that second, Lilly pounced and Seth was quick enough to move out of her way. So instead of a mouth full of Seth, she got a mouth full of sand. She spit and swallowed a little dust. This was the first time in weeks she really noticed that she was thirsty.

She took of towards the forest and Seth, now in wolf form, followed her. She smiled and laughed. After a few deer and a bear, Lilly became to anxious to get back to her and Seth's home to eat anymore.

She and Seth bolted towards their house, Lilly was ready to prepare her wedding.


	8. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Alice and the White Wedding

"I told you Alice, we should have red roses and not white!"

"But white roses go with a white wedding. You can not have a white wedding and red roses, they clash."

"But red roses are romantic."

"White roses symbol purity."

"And if you haven't noticed, none of us are really pure, so why have roses that symbolize purity?"

"Because it's white." Alice and Seth had been arguing about how the wedding should be like for hours and Lilly sat back and watched, amused. Seth was acting more like a girl than she was and it was very entertaining.

"FINE! White roses it is." Seth bursted out

"Don't forget you get to were a white tux!"

"Next thing you know, your gonna bleach my skin."

"Now that you mention it…" Alice smiled and went into her own little world.

"Alice, no!" Lilly now interfered, fearing that Seth would keep his native skin color.

"You know I wouldn't do that to Seth, I'm not that obsessive over matching." Alice rolled her eyes and laughed. Seth and Lilly chuckled with her. Alice went back to working on Seth's tuxedo and worked with precision and grace. Seth pretended to snore and Lilly giggled. Alice went undisturbed. As soon as she was done, Seth and Lilly ran as fast as they could (which was very fast) to meet up with Emmet and Rosalie. They were planning the entertainment for the reception and they had big plan. They were thinking of having a karaoke party and they wanted everyone to participate, but they didn't want Alice to know.

Seth and Lilly had the first song planned, since they would sing the first one. Lilly had taken guitar lessons as a child and she picked up a guitar and remembered her favorite song and played it more perfect than ever. She played Walk This Way, by Aerosmith, but even as a vampire, she couldn't carry a tune. Seth on the other hand, could sing a baby to sleep and keep a crowd entertained for hours. He would sing and semi rap. Emmet decided to sing I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred. Rosalie said that she would lip sing to All American Girl by Carrie Underwood. Edward would play piano and Bella would sing 1000 Miles by (look up) and Jasper said he would sing Centerfold by J. Geils Band and he said Alice would make some last minute decision. Reneesme decided to sing Barbie Girl by Aqua. Jacob wanted to sing Gives You Hell by All American Rejects.

None of the other werewolves would sing and Lilly's family wouldn't either because they said quote "It is in our genes to be tone deaf screechers". Lilly remembered that little joke and smiled when she heard it. She knew that Alice would pick something weird and crazy. She would have to make a last minute decision anyway, so it didn't matter. Lilly smiled at the thought of Alice doing something normal.

Edward stood and made an announcement, "We still need a song from Carlisle and Esme. And we need to know it Sue, Billy, and Charlie will be singing. They should be here in a few minutes. I'll keep an ear out for Alice's thoughts. Any questions?" No one had any questions. Edwards sat down and Carlisle took the floor.

"Esme and I have decided to sing Need You Now by Lady Antebellum, and I was wondering how we are going to decorate without Alice knowing?" Bella bit her lip and Lilly smiled.

"I think that we should decorate and tell Alice we took her plans and decorated for her." Lilly saw several flaws in this plan, but it was their best bet right now. Edward chuckled and Esme pressed her lips together to keep fro giggling, you could see it in her dimples.

"What?" Lilly didn't see the humor in her plan.

"Alice doesn't use plans. She does it out of her head," Bella deciphered.

"Oh, well than how about after she decorates, we go in for a final inspection and instead change it to how we want it." Lilly thought this sounded better.

"Alice may go in for last minute inspection after us and change it back." Rosalie pointed out. Lilly sunk into the couch. She couldn't think of anyway to trick Alice and decorate the La Push Community Center (where the reception would be). Seth's eyes grew wide and he smiled. Lilly sat up, knowing that he got an idea. She hoped that it would be good.

"What if we tell Alice that Esme gets to decorate the reception because she got to decorate our wedding? That would give us an excuse to decorate and keep Alice out of the loop. We'll tell her that she can't look at the Community Center, and we can't see the church. That way she won't see our decoration and we know basically what she is planning for the wedding…"

"Alice is coming." Edward cut Seth off.

"So we agree that we should let Esme decorate the Community Center?" Lilly quickly said just as Alice walked into the room.

"Whatcha talking about?" She smiled and paused.

"Well, we didn't want to disturb you while you were decorating the church, but we were thinking that since you get to do the dresses and tuxes, that Esme should get to decorate the reception party." Edward fluently partially lied. Everyone in the group nodded. Alice's smile disappeared in an instant.

"Why? Do you not trust me with the decorating?" Alice raised an eyebrow as if to say 'your-up-to-something-and-I'll-figure-it-out'. Esme spoke up.

"No Alice, it's just that I would love to decorate the party. It's not that we trust you. It's just that we thought we shouldn't bother you with the small task of the party. You're consumed by making the wedding dress and the bridesmaid's dresses plus the tuxedos for Seth and the groom's men. Not to mention decorating the church. We don't want to overwhelm you sweetheart." Esme sounded so convincing that even Lilly would hand over the task. But Lilly wasn't Alice.

"I am sure that I can handle it just fine. I did with Bella and Edward's wedding and party."

"But you were stressed out for so long. We don't want to put you through that again Alice. Can't you just let Esme decorate the party? You have less time than you did with ours any way. You need to take care of yourself, you can't do everything in such short time." Bella stated, sounding some what convincing. Alice raised her eyebrow again.

"Fine, but I will see what you're up to. I will." She pointed to her eyes and directed her fingers to every one of them. Everyone knew that she would be close, but they would figure a way to keep her away.

Alice became very suspicious and Lilly saw that when she found out that Esme would decorate, she felt fearful and betrayed. Lilly hoped that Alice would get over it. She didn't want her to be upset over something so simple. Esme did tremendous amount of work though, and it was turning out amazing, the stage held a microphone stand, a karaoke machine, a piano, a guitar, a set of drums and a Cd rack. The dance floor was big and a soda machine was set up, beside a vending machine and table. Esme was now designing napkins for the dinner that had Seth and Lilly's names engraved on them. Carlisle and Edward were busy for days cooking food and ordering wine and juice.

Harry and Ginny arrived several days early to help out and the next day Ron and Hermione, James and Rachel, Albus and Vidia, Arthur and Molly, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, and George arrived in a group. They stayed in a tent, though Esme pleaded that they stay in the houses. Arthur assured her that even though it was in the middle of winter, they would be toasty warm and just fine. Esme didn't believe them until she saw the tent that they would be staying in. On the outside, it looked like a family tent. On the inside, though, it was like a mansion. Billy saw it and wanted to keep it for his own.

Sam allowed them to make a muggle repelling spell around the forest area they set camp. As soon as Ginny and Molly arrived, they were in the kitchen cooking with Edward and Carlisle. Vidia and Rachel helped Esme and Alice with decorating. Mostly last minute touches and things that would be easier if a witch did.

For the time Arthur met Sam to the day before the wedding, he had been asking questions and studying the werewolves, especially Seth, who he grew very fond of. Lilly was happy they got along and now saw the real reason George lost his ear. She actually learned a lot more about her family than she thought she would. She loved seeing stories that she had never seen before. She felt closer to her family than she did when she was human. She spent most of her time fantasizing about her family and practiced her motherly skills with James and Rachel's baby Ginny. Even though they were outside in the tent, the baby was never cold.

Lilly decided that she would hate the moment her family left and she wouldn't see them for a while. She made everyone of them promise to visit often.

James became annoyed that he couldn't run in the forest with the other animals, but he knew the consequences of that decision. Lilly felt sorry for him, she knew how close he felt to their dead grandfather when he was a stag. She would often think about how she would watch him run with other stags during the summer and at Christmas, how graceful they seemed when they ran in circles and through the snow in a line. She now thought they were uncoordinated and skittish.

Lilly ran up the stairs and into the bathroom where Alice would place the finishing touches on the dress. Leah, Bella Reneesme and Rosalie were all already there. All five of them (including Alice) were wearing white dresses, all of them looked elegant and nimble. Lilly saw that they were identical, but to each other, each form fitting, spaghetti straps, and white roses on the edges. Lilly wondered how she would look in her dress. She thought that everyone would be staring at them instead of her. After she was in the dress, she didn't doubt herself at all. Alice had made it so that the dress spread out in the right places and curved and cut off into a "v" at the crease of her breast.

The veil was not going to go into her hair until the day of the wedding, tomorrow. Then Lilly would have some makeup added to her face, roses would be added to the bridesmaid and maid of honor's (Leah) hair. Lilly would have a veil over her face and her beauty would be hidden until Seth pulled it back. She didn't care, though, what she wore or what she looked like, all she cared about was that she and Seth would be together forever, and never give each other up. She thought about how they would adopt children and raise big families, watch each one of them grow up and move on, maybe they could be foster parents and help make families lives better. She just wanted to be with Seth forever.


	9. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- The Wedding and Reception

_**Author's Note- In this last chapter, besides for my note, italicized words are song lyrics for there will be a few. If they are underlined, they are thoughts. These are not the songs that they are singing in the karaoke party, but the lyrics to the most beautiful song I could find that expressed their love. Song included**_

_**Bad Romance by Lady Gaga**_

_**Sorry I don't know French, so if I get some words (even if they aren't French) wrong, I am sorry, I am relying on whatever site Google gives me for all the lyrics. Thank you for reading and I will have a sequel that I hope will be better than the actual story. Please read my other stories.**_

Lilly was nervous the next morning. She watched Seth sleep hoping it would calm her nerves.

_Oh oh oohhhh oh oh oh oh caught in a bad romance_

_Oh oh ooohhhh oh oh oh oh oh caught in a bad romance_

_Ra ra ra a a Roma roma ma Gaga oo la la Want your bad romance_

_Ba ra ra a a roma roma ma Gaga oo la la Want your bad romance_

It didn't work.

She sighed, knowing that any minute Alice was going to come and make them get ready for the wedding. She wasn't ready to admit that today she would become Lilly Petunia Potter Cullen Clearwater. She tried to get it through her head, but even though it sounded nice, she couldn't wrap her head around it.

_I want your ugly I want your disease _

_I want your everything as long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Love love love I want your love._

_Hey_

She tried hard to think about her life with Seth and how happy he made her feel. She wanted to think about how this was a new beginning, a new life, like when she became a vampire. She wanted to think about that, but she felt like this was a good-bye. No more think she was naughty because she slept with Seth or that they kissed and made out. She wanted to think about how she would be Seth's wife and his girl, but she thought about how she wouldn't be Harry's baby girl anymore and she wouldn't have the comfort of having her parents to protect her. Her eyes burned and her throat felt as if she had cotton balls stuffed down it. She took a deep breathe in. _No, _she thought _I will not cry on my wedding day, unless they are happy tears._ She smiled, even though her father and mother were on her mind.

_I want your drama the touch of your hand_

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand _

_I want your love_

_Love love love I want your love_

There was a soft knock on the door and Alice's head popped in, and a huge smile was spread across her face. Lilly breathed in, it was time for dressing, hair and makeup. Lilly followed Alice down the stairs and into the bathroom.

"We'll start with makeup then move to hair and put your veil and dress on. Sounds good?" Lilly nodded her head. She didn't want to give Alice a fuss today. She saw in the mirror, Reneesme behind her doing her own makeup and hair. She saw the white rose on the bobby pin. Soon Rosalie and Bella were doing the same, only with their hair and no makeup. Alice put very little on Lilly's face, mostly to intensify the beauty of Lilly's natural face. Soon Alice and Reneesme were curling Lilly's hair and pinning it so that parts of the curls hung down elegantly and made it very romantic. Lilly saw that the veil would be placed in the row of curls and her bangs would curl around the edge of her eye. Once the veil was on, Lilly was impossible to look away from. With the dress, she was like a goddess. But Lilly didn't care, she was just happy that she and Seth would be together forever.

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad your bad romance_

Lilly could hear Edward playing the piano softly, she recognized that the song was Bella's Lullaby, she and Seth adored Bella's Lullaby, so it made sense that that was the song being played. She hummed along, knowing that most people would find that that song was just another song that sounded beautiful. Lilly and Seth knew, though, that this song was special and beautiful. Lilly took one last look in the mirror, one last look at Lilly Petunia Potter Cullen, the next time she looked in the mirror, she would be Lilly Petunia Potter Cullen Clearwater. She smiled at the thought of her name ending in Clearwater.

_I want your love and I want your revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and all your lover's revenge_

_Your and me could write a bad romance_

Lilly heard the lullaby end and the wedding march start. Harry stood by her, chest out and proud.

"Daddy?" Lilly asked, sounding like a child.

"Yes dear." Harry whispered as they walked down the aisle.

"Are you afraid that I won't be your little girl any more?" Lilly's voice had a hint of concern in it.

"Lilly, you will always be my little girl." Harry said, smiling proudly.

"Thanks daddy." Lilly was now confidant that this new beginning would not mean giving up her old lives.

_Oh oh oooh oh oh oh caught in a bad romance_

_Oh oh ooooh oh oh oh caught in a bad romance_

_Ra ra ra a a roma roma ma Gaga oo la la, Want your bad romance_

She stood before Seth, who in his white tuxedo was handsome and the white made his skin darker. Something about his eyes was different, Lilly saw something glisten and smelled salt. She realized that already, Seth was crying, though he was smiling. Lilly smelled all the salt and perfumes in the church. She barley heard the pastor say, "Do you, Lilly Potter Cullen, Take Seth Clearwater to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." She barley whispered, lost in his eyes. She blocked everything out until the pastor said, "You may kiss the bride." Seth's lips were soft and warm as Lilly kissed him passionately. She wanted to drop the bouquet of white flowers Alice put together to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. The cold golden ring on her finger was beautiful and held a small diamond, which Lilly would hold close forever.

_I want your horror I want your design_

_Cuz' you're a criminal as long as your mine_

_I want your love_

_Love love love I want your love_

When she and Seth parted, flashes from cameras went off and both the bride and groom turned and Lilly rested her head on his shoulder. And she saw Harry and Ginny with tissues, dabbing their eyes, both of them smiling. Everyone headed to the community center ready to enjoy the party. When Alice saw what Esme did, her eyes grew wide, and her mouth was ajar. Lilly smiled and she and Seth ran to the stage.

_I want your psycho your vertigo shtick_

_Want you in my rear window baby your sick_

_I want your love_

_Love love love I want your love_

"Okay everyone, we doing this a little different, we are going to sing karaoke and Lilly and I have the first song." Lilly grabbed her guitar and warmed up. It was weird playing in her wedding dress, but she soon got over it. She started playing Walk this Way and Emmet did drums. Seth took to the lyrics quick. His voice rang through out the entire community center. When they were done, Edward drug Alice onto the stage, her eyes were wide.

"I guess I'll do, oh Edward, you know." She laughed and smiled. She started on Tik Tok by Ke$ha. She was enjoying herself and everyone on the dance floor danced and Seth made it even better by whooping. By the time she was down, everyone was dancing and ready for more. Jasper jumped up on stage and the music to Centerfold started. Everyone clapped at the right time and Jasper's voice rang through out the center. Lilly was amazed that the family carried beautiful voices. Everyone whistled the end.

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad_

_Your bad romance_

Rosalie stepped onto the stage. All American Girl blasted in the speakers. Everyone started to semi-slow dance. No one cared that Rosalie wasn't actually singing. When the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered for the next person. Emmet jumped on stage with a huge grin spread across his face. He started to sing I'm Too Sexy and when the music started his started dancing.

"Too sexy for my shirt." He whipped his tuxedo jacket and his shirt off. And shook his butt and soon girls were screaming in joy. Rosalie smiled and raised her eyebrow.

_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and all your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

Carlisle and Esme stepped onto the stage, and Edward started playing need you now. Lilly strummed to the song. Esme's sweet voice filled the room. Soon they were singing together. Seth danced with Ginny, the baby. Lilly smiled at how good it looked to see Seth holding a baby so sweetly. Rachel rested her head on James' shoulder, probably happy to see the baby in someone else's arms. Albus and Vidia were dancing close together. Lilly saw that the first time they danced together was at the Yule Ball.

_Oh oh oooooh oh oh oh oh caught in a bad romance_

_Oh oh oooooh oh oh oh oh caught in a bad romance_

_Ra ra ra a a roma roma ma Gaga oo la la Want your bad romance_

_Ra ra ra a a roma roma ma Gaga oo la la Want your bad romance_

Jacob and Reneesme go up on stage and started on Barbie Girl.Lilly watched them and danced with Seth, her dress flowing behind her. Seth paid no attention to her chest or her dress, but to her face. He stared intensely at her eyes, she soaked up as much love from his eyes as possible. Barbie Girl was done and Jacob was now singing Gives You Hell. By the time that song ended, music was just playing and occasionally someone would go up to sing. Billy, Sue and Leah decided not to sing. Lilly thought it was perfect though anyway.

_Walk walk fashion baby work it move that b**** crazy_

_Walk walk fashion baby work it move that b**** crazy_

_Walk walk fashion baby work it move that b**** crazy_

_Walk walk passion baby I'm a free b**** baby_

Lilly heard Flaws by Caitlyn Crosby blasted in the speakers, and she tried to think about my flaws. She was easily penetrated by Seth (as in him getting hurt or killed), she had a hard time controlling herself around humans, she couldn't sing to save her life, she was too beautiful and attracted unwanted suitors (although that wouldn't be a problem anymore), she couldn't do magic anymore, but most of all, she was a vampire and had to survive off of blood. She leaned her head against Seth's shoulder, not wanting to think about his flaws. She closed her eyes and waited for the moment where she and Seth would run away together.

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
I want your love I don't wanna be friends_

_J'veux ton amour Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends_

"Once we're out of here, we will give it a try." Seth whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes tight. Sex was a repeated argument. Lilly thought that it would be too dangerous for Seth, but Seth argued that he would heal fast, and now that he was immune to venom, it would be better. He always was one step ahead of her. She sighed, today was their wedding, after all.

_Oh oh oh ohhh (I don't wanna be friends)_

_Oh oh oh ohhh caught in a bad romance!_

_(I don't wanna be friends) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! (Want your bad romance)_

_Caught in a bad romance (Want your bad romance)_

"Fine, we will, but if you get hurt, it's absolutely your fault." She smiled, probably knocking Seth into the 23 century. He stared at her, completely dazed.

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Everyone snapped pictures of Seth eating his cake with Lilly. Lilly even took a bite of cake for Seth. She thought it tasted good, and bad at the same time. Partially because she had a piece made with donated blood and instead of having regular red wine she had her's with a little blood and it made a very interesting taste. Carlisle brought home nearly twenty bags of donated blood for the occasion. He used most of it for the cake, and about 5 bags for the wine (for vampires of course).

_Oh oh oh oooohh(Want your bad romance) oh oh caught in a bad romance (Want your bad romance!)_

_Oh oh ohhh oh oh (Want your bad romance) caught in a bad romance (Want your bad romance!)_

_Ra ra ra a a roma roma ma Gaga oo la la_

_Want your bad romance_

Esme walked on stage, "Okay everyone, time to say good- to the lovebirds as they go to Isle Esme for their honeymoon!" Everyone yelled good bye, Lilly quickly changed into her going away dress, removed her make-up and grabbed her bags. She met Seth outside, who was laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" Lilly asked suspiciously. Seth pointed to the cans tied to the back of Seth and Lilly's new truck (courtesy of the entire family) and the sign stating **JUST MARRIED! **Lilly laughed, seeing Emmet tie them before the wedding. She hoped in the passenger's seat and off she and Seth went to the airport.

"Ah, just you and me now Seth." Lilly said.

"Yeah, just you and me, Mrs. Clearwater." Seth grinned and Lilly scooted closer to him, feeling his warmth radiate through out herself. She was going to enjoy eternity.

**THE END! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING! =)**


End file.
